Brothers Grimm and Sisters Nell
by ChloeB18
Summary: The mystery and adventures of the Brothers Grimm leads them to Karlstadt where they meet the most interesting sisters. Jake/OC Will/OC
1. The Brothers Meet the Sisters

Brothers Grimm and Sisters Nell

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Alexandra Casandra Nell and Sami owns only her OC Charlotte Evangelina Nell

Thanks to my amazing PT and co-writer, kurounue13! Much love, PT!

Alexandra Casandra Nell was sitting outside in the grass that was softly being swayed by the light breeze on the lovely sunny day in her and her sister's home of Karlstadt as she was writing one of her latest adventures that had just popped into her mind. This was her favorite place to write. Outside in the nice warm weather in the summer time. It was always so quiet and peaceful around her home...unless she and her sister were in a fight, which was very rare for the two. They were so close it was almost impossible for them to fight. But every once in a while they would be arguing about story ideas or how to execute a certain part of the story. They never fought over anything else but writing.

Alexandra smiled as she read over her work before she started writing when an invisible inspiration struck her as she started writing once again. Alexandra looked up as she heard the familiar sound of her sister's horse as she came back from town. She smiled again as she heard the horse getting closer to their home as she collected her book she was writing on and her paper and writing utensils as she walked back into their home and put her things on the table in the kitchen.

She hoped that her sister had gotten more of the writing utensils and more paper because she was once again running out. Alexandra and Charlotte both ran out of paper quite frequently, but Alexandra was the one that needed new paper almost every three days if not every week. She saw her sister riding up with saddle bags full.

When Charlotte was close enough to their house, Alexandra ran out the front door as she ran up to the horse and her sister. "What did you get, Charlotte?" she asked happily. "Food and you know what else." she said with a smile. "Writing utensils and paper?" she asked happily as she helped her sister unload the saddle bags. "Yes." Charlotte said.

"Oh wonderful, Charlotte, this is great. Hopefully this will last for more than a few days." she said as she pulled out the writing tools while Charlotte unloaded the food. "I've written so much today, sister." she said as she sat down at the table and pulled out all of her writings for the day as she put them to the side for her sister to read as she pulled out a new piece of paper and started writing from where she left off while she spoke to her sister.

"You know what is being said in the local gossip?" Charlotte asked. "No idea." Alexandra said as she wrote until her inspiration ran out for the moment before she looked up at her sister. "What's going on?" she asked. "The Brothers Grimm." she whispered into her sister's ear. Instantly Alexandra looked at her sister. "The Brothers Grimm?" she asked, a little louder than the normal speaking volume. "Yes. Apparently the miller up the road is being plagued by a witch." she said. "Like the one in my story?" she asked, smiling innocently as she got her papers for her story she had been writing all day as she stacked them up in order before giving the papers to her sister. "I guess so. They will be arriving tomorrow evening for a town council meeting to discuss what to do. The whole town is requierd to attend." Charlotte said. "The Brothers Grimm will be here? In Karlstadt?" she said, smiling. "How old are they anyways?" she asked, her womanly curiosity coming out now taking over her child-like innocence she was starting to lose. "Our age." she said. Alexandra smiled. "Where are my best clothes?" she asked her sister as she stood up from the table.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her sister. "Charlotte, two men that are our age, and are probably handsome, are coming to our town. Wouldn't you want to wear your best clothes?" she asked her sister in disbelief before she walked off into her room as she started looking through her closet. "I wish I had more than just dresses!" Alexandra said, frustrated. "Oh please compared to me who dresses like a man." Charlotte said. "No one that I know." Alexandra said before she looked over at the other side of her closet where her casual clothes were she smiled as she picked out a good shirt and pants as she laid them out on her bed. "Ok. Ready for tomorrow." she said, smiling.

Charlotte rolled her eyes playfully again as she sat down on her bed. "Now time for more writing." Alexandra said to herself as she skipped out of her room and went back into the kitchen as she collected her supplies and then called out to her sister. "I'll be outside if you need me, Lottie." she called before she went outside, giggling. "Sister, you are obsessed." Charlotte said playfully. "I'm creative is all. I just wish we could do these sorts of things that we write about!" Alexandra said before she sat down on the grass once again as the afternoon was starting to turn into early evening. By nine 'o clock, she was still outside writing uncontrollably and unwavering.

"Will, where is this town?" Jake complained for the twentieth time since they started their journey. "It's right up here soon, Jacob, I'm sure of it." Will said as he looked around and soon noticed a house up ahead. "We've been on this journey forev..." Jake trailed off when a certain sight caught his eye. Will looked back at his brother for a half a second before he watched the road again.

Jake, however, hadn't realized he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw a girl that looked around his age or a year younger as she was sitting outside in a shirt and some pants. She had long, shoulder length, dark blond hair and a fit figure as she wrote down feverishly as she used new page after new page.

"She's..." he couldn't finish the sentence again as he looked upon her. "What is it, Jake?" Will asked as he kept his eyes on the road still. "There's a girl over there." he said as he stared. Will sighed. "Every time." he muttered.

"Alexandra, come inside, you can't possibly see." Will heard a voice say to the girl sitting outside. "I can see fine, just give me a few more minutes!" the girl named Alexandra called out.

"Will!" Jake said softly and urgently. "Will, let's ask them where the town is." he whispered urgently, shaking his brother's shoulder. "Oh alright." he said as he ushered his horse to follow Jacob. He might as well indulge his brother.

Alexandra was so immersed in her writing she didn't even hear the horses that were coming to a stop at the backyard of her home.

"Uh...ex-Excuse me, miss?" a male voice was heard and Alexandra looked up from her writing and a soft smile came on her face as she saw the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her entire life walk right up to her. She stood up and smiled a little bigger at the man. "May I help you?" she asked kindly. "Uh, yes, we are lost. We are trying to find..." he looked at Will. "What's the name again?" he asked. "Karlstadt." Will said from his horse. "We're not in much of a hurry, though. We've got an entire day until we need to be there."

Alexandra smiled at the one that was near her, her eyes never leaving him. "You are in Karlstadt. This is actually the start of it, if you go down a little ways straight then you should see the candlelight of the main square in about ten minutes." she said. "What are you doing there?" she asked. "We are here to settle the matter of with that has plagued these lands." Will said triumphantly.

Alexandra looked surprised as she looked at both the men before she looked at the one in front of her. "You two are the Brothers Grimm?" she asked. "Indeed we are, fair lady." Jake said. "Just one moment." she said before she ran into the house and Jake looked down at her writing as he picked up one of the papers and started reading. "Jacob!" Will scolded quietly. Jacob's eyes were transfixed on the story as Will watched the woman go and speak to a person wearing a hooded coat.

"I'm telling you, it is them, they just said so." Alexandra told Charlotte quietly and urgently. "Come, come see!" she whispered as she took her sister's hand and ran back outside.

She smiled, a little surprised, as she saw the man she admired reading her story as she walked over to him. She waved her hand behind the paper to see if it would get his attention, but he was still reading so she shrugged and got behind him as she whispered in his ear. "Enjoying my story?" she whispered to him. Jacob jumped slightly, but soon smiled. "Yes, it's rather fascinating." he said. Alexandra smiled as she giggled softly. "Thank you. I've got plenty more. I just wish I could do some of these things I write. If you'd like I can show you the rest of my stories. I keep them all on hand at all times." she said. Jacob smiled at her. "I-I" he stuttered. Alexandra giggled as she kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back. That isn't even the start of that story, I'll get that one first." she said before she ran inside, Jake noticed that her dark blond hair seemed to almost dance behind her as she ran inside.

Will noticed the hooded figure from before carrying logs that had been freshly cut to stay on the side of the house. "Sir-" Will started. The person stood up and removed the hood. "Oh." Will said. "I'm sorry, miss."

"I've heard of you." She said with a smile. Will smiled as he got off of his horse and gave a respective bow to Charlotte. "Will Grimm." he introduced himself. "Charlotte Nell." she said softly with a bow of her head. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Will said charmingly as he kissed her hand. He noticed her cheeks were now tinted by a soft blush. "And might I say, you look very nice when you blush." he said softly as he smiled and Charlotte could see a bit of a semi-cocky smile in his look. She retracted her hand right as her sister came running out.

But she noticed that Alexandra didn't look twice at her or Will as she went to Jake and gave him some papers. "This is the beginning." she said. "You probably won't be able to see it out here though, would you like to sit, you two look like you could use a place to sit and maybe relax for a while." she said as she looked at Jake and then, barely, over at Will. "If the ladies are also offering a hot meal than we accept." Will said. Jacob looked over at Will when he said that before he looked back at Alexandra with a smile and she smiled at him. "Come in." she said softly as she took his hand that didn't have her papers in it as she all but danced her way inside with Jake.

Jake looked back at his brother as Alexandra dragged him off to the house. _What do I do?, _he thought.

Alexandra let go of his hand whenever he was in the house. "So, would you like something to drink or eat, Mr. Grimm?" she asked as she cleared the table of what Jake presumed to be her stories. _Cozy, _he thought as he looked around the house. "Oh just something I'm not too picky." Jake said. "Neither am I. All we've got to drink for right now is water." she said. "Oh, feel free to read some of my writing if you like." she said.

Soon, Will came in, along with Charlotte, who immediately put more wood on the fire. Alexandra got a glass of water for Jake and Will as she handed Jake his glass first before she handed a glass to Will.

Charlotte took her seat at the table as Alexandra dished up the Shepard's pie. She got a plate for everyone except herself as she put a dish in front of Charlotte and then Will before she put a plate next to her papers that Jake seemed to be enjoying. She smiled at him from behind and Charlotte noticed her sister's cheeks getting a small tint of pink as she smiled at Jake.

The moment Alexandra sat down, she began asking questions. "So, tell me about the lifestyle that is the Brothers Grimm."

"Well, where do I begin?" Will started and she looked over at him before she looked back at Jake and then took out one of her papers as inspiration came to her while Will explained their lifestyle. "and now we are here doing yet another good deed to help save a good person." Will finished.

"I think it's great what I've heard about the two of you." she said. "Oh, speaking of, I didn't catch your name." she said as she put her hand on Jake's shoulder softly as she stood up to refill his water glass. "Oh..I- I'm Jacob, Miss Alexandra." he said politely. Alexandra smiled as she sat his newly refilled water glass next to him. "Please, just Alexandra, or Alex if you like." she said, smiling, as she kissed his cheek. "And it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Jacob." she said with a smile as she sat down next to him again.

"The meal was delicious, Alex." Will said as he finished. "Thank you, Will." she said as she picked up the plate as she cleaned it before she put it away. Charlotte smiled at her sister as she munched on what was left of her bread.

Meanwhile Jake was pouting because Will had called Alexandra her nickname before he did as Jake looked at Will with that childish pout face before he shook his head and looked down at the papers only to realize he was finished reading the story.

_I think I like her., _Jake thought.

"Oh, Jacob, are you finished with my story?" she asked. "I am and it's really-" he looked up into her eyes. "it-it-" he cleared his throat. "It's really good." he said. Alexandra smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you for reading. I've been looking for an outside opinion." she said. Jake visibly blushed. Alexandra giggled before she looked over at her older sister. "Charlotte, it's really very late. Maybe we should find some room for them to stay the night." she said before she looked over at Jake, looking him in the eyes with that child-like smile. "That is if you want to." she said.

"I think they have no choice, their horses look positively worn out." Charlotte said as she stood up and put her coat on. "I'll go take them out back with ours." she said. "I'll help you." Will said as he stood up, his coat still on. "You really don't have to." Charlotte said with a smile. "I'm never one to let a lady handle two horses by herself. Please, let me help." he said with his charming smile.

"Well then," she smiled at him as they walked outside into the cool night air. "Smells like rain." she said as she took Jake's horse by the reins. "That's the one thing I love most. A rainy night to put me to sleep." Will said as he followed Charlotte to the stables where there were two other horses already asleep. "It's very calming." she said as she removed the horse's saddle and began to brush him down for the night. "It is. Very relaxing if you've had a stressful day." he said as he helped his horse settle down and patted his head softly. "That's a boy." he said calmly. He watched her with his brother's horse. She softly spoke to him as she brushed him down an then put him in a stable. "That's a boy." she closed the stall and rubbed his face.

_I think I like her., _Will thought as he smiled at Charlotte before he looked over at his horse who was now asleep.

She laughed slightly as Jake's horse nudged her face. "He's playful, Jake's horse." Will commented. "While my horse is like me. Tough and tired after a long day." he laughed a little. "Well don't you worry you will have a warm bed tonight." she gave Jake's horse one last pat on the face before Will and Charlotte went back to the house.

Alexandra however was inside, alone with Jake, as she went around readying the house for the night, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Jake, but she made sure to admire him from behind so she wouldn't appear strange to him.

Once she was finished readying the house for night time, she helped Jake with his and Will's bags and put them in the guest room where the two would be sleeping.

"What time do you think you are planning to leave tomorrow? It's not that I want you to go, I just want to make sure I'm up so I can say goodbye." she said, stuttering just a little. "Well, we really don't have to meet with the govenor till later tomorrow evening." Jake said. "Oh good. So you'll be able to stay for a while then." she said with a glad smile. Jake started to stutter again. "I don't see why not." he stuttered. She giggled almost uncontrollably as she looked at him. "Jacob, you don't have to be scared or anything. I'm not evil, I promise." she said.

"How could anyone so lovely and innocent be evil...one so pure of heart." he mumbled as he began spouting things from his imagination. She smiled at him. "I'm not sure if you meant for me to hear that or not, but thank you anyway, Jacob." she said. He smiled and was about to say something else, but there was a clap of thunder in the distance as rain began to fall. She then heard her sister and Will come running into he house.

"I can't stand thunderstorms, they really frighten me." she said and Jake noticed that she did jump a little when the thunder clapped from outside. Jake soon found himself pulling her into his arms. "It's nothing to be scared of." he said. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Jake." she said, using his nickname for the first time as she snuggled into him. He blushed again. She giggled as she noticed him blushing. "You are very sweet, Jake. I wish you could stay forever." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled softly down at her. "I would like that as well." he said. She looked at him with a soft smile as well as she leaned her head up from his shoulder and went to kiss his lips before her nerves got the best of her and she kissed his cheek.

Jake just smiled and held her close to him. She smiled as she snuggled into his chest again as she held him as well. This felt so natural to her and she'd never even been with a man before, but somehow with Jake it seemed like this was where she truly belonged. And the crazy thing was she barely knew him, but she felt as if there was something to him that she just automatically connected with him.

"You should try and sleep." Jake said softly. Alexandra nodded. "You're right. I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Jacob." she said with a soft smile as she kissed his cheek. "Sleep well." she said before his brother came into the room and she exited with a kind smile to both Grimm brothers.

Alexandra walked into her and her sister's room and saw her sister lying there on her bed. "Charlotte, aren't they wonderful?" she asked as she laid down on her own bed. "They are." Charlotte said. Alexandra sighed dreamily as she cuddled with her pillow. "Well, good night, Charlotte. See you in the morning." she said softly as she cuddled into her pillow. "Goodnight." Charlotte said as she blew out the candle.

During the night, the storm was off and on outside until there was a terribly loud clap of thunder that violently woke up Alexandra as she breathed in and out quickly before she got out of her bed and, thanks to the light of the lightning outside, she was able to find the candle and light it as she made her way quietly out of her and Charlotte's bedroom and went into the kitchen where she lit another candle after setting the first one down on the kitchen table. She went back to her room and got her writing supplies before she returned to the kitchen and sat the candle down and she sat down as she sorted through her writings before she found the new paper and instantly her first instict was to write as she started scribbling down on the paper, continuing her latest story.

She jumped slightly as another thunder clap hit. She tried taking a calming deep breath before she shook her head and she continued to write as she focused on her story.

"Oh!" she heard Jake's voice. She looked over and saw that he had hit his head. She stood up as she walked over to him. "I'm sorry about that." she whispered to him. "Oh, no, no, it's alright." he said softly. "Come on, I can put some cold water on your head for you if it hurts." she said softly as she led him into the kitchen.

"Really, Alex, it's fine." he said. She smiled. "Alright, if you're sure." she said as she kissed his forehead where he hit it and smiled at him before she sat back down at the table. "Another story?" he asked. "One of many." she said with a smile. "You'd be surprised to know how many I've written. I've been writing since I was the age of five." she said. "That's very interesting." he said as he looked over the one she was writing. She smiled at him. "Would you like to read what I have so far? This one is a new story I just started. The first chapter is already done." she said.

Jake took the papers from her and quickly began to read over them. She smiled as she watched him hurry to sit down as he started reading. She giggled softly as she watched him. "You must really like my writing." she said. "I do." he said. She smiled as she watched him read.

Jacob finally put down the papers. "This is a great story." She smiled. "Thank you." she said. "The second chapter I started on, I've only been able to write about fear." she said. "Why fear?" he asked. "Well, I told you thunderstorms frighten me and with all these bangs of thunder, that's what I'm feeling, and sometimes if I'm in a strong enough mood, I'll write about the feeling I feel, which for right now is fear." she said softly. "I see." he said and she nodded before Jake suggested. "Why not try writing about conquering fear?" he asked and she looked at him. "Conquering fear? How would I do that?" she asked. "Well you're conquering fear right now. Awake during a storm." he said. "I'm just writing so I can ignore the storm, though." she said. "But that is conquering it, in a sense." Jake said. She nodded. "Yes...yes, I suppose you're right." Alexandra said as she smiled at Jake.

"I hate to ask you, since you've got a busy day tomorrow, but would you mind staying up with me? I'm still a little shaky right now and I don't do very well on my own when I'm scared." she asked. "Of course." he said with a yawn "I can make it." he said with a sleepy smile. She smiled as she collected all of her writing. "Are you sure? You don't have to if you're tired, I can always wake up my sister." she said. "No, no, I don't mind." he said. She smiled as she kissed Jake's cheek again. "Thank you, Jake, I really appreciate it." she said. "No trouble at all." he said with a big yawn again.

She smiled at him as she stacked up her writing. "You know what would be amazing, Jake?" she asked. "Hmmm?" he asked. "If I could actually live out these stories I write. If I could do the things that I write about. Like meeting a handsome knight and going off on supernatural adventures." she said as she looked at Jake, expressing her innermost feelings.

Jake perked up._ What a brilliant idea._, he thought.She smiled. "Like fighting off strange kinds of evils and battling like a true warrior." she said with a smile as she saw Jake perk up. But then his smile faded. "Alex, there is something I have to tell you." he said and she looked at him. "What is it?" she asked as her own smile faded. "I have to tell you the truth." Jake said. She nodded. "Alright." she said. "It's...all of it. It's not really real. What Will and I do is well...it's acting." he grew fearful as he told her the story. He started reverting back to a child like attitude, like a child having to tell his mother he broke her good china plate. "It is?" she asked. "But how? I mean, it just-" she started stuttering as she looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders slowly. "You're a writer...use your imagination, Alex." he said. She nodded. "I think I can...but why? Why would you have to _act _like heroes?" she asked.

"Will and I, well we have two more companions who go ahead of us a portray either a troll or a witch and torment people. We want to be heroes so we basically get to feel wanted. Needed." Jake sighed. "I'll understand if you don't ever want to see me again after this." he said and Alex shook her head. "Jake, no. I think...if you think about it in this way, you're bringing entertainment, in a sense. You're acting like heroes by defeating false evils, in a way. If that makes any sense." she said.

"But we are frauds," he said, shocked, "and we take people's money. I mean we naturally need the money to survive, but..." he trailed off. "But you are telling stories in a way that no other has. You're telling stories verbally and with actions while most tell stories like I do, with pen and paper." she said. Jake couldn't believe it, and he now couldn't stop smiling. She giggled at Jake. "And I respect it. The way you earn a living. You're doing exactly what I just said. Living out stories with insane twists and turns." she said. "How do you think Charlotte will handle it? And my brother seems to have taken a liking to her as well." he said. "I'm not sure. I don't know if she would think of this in the way that I do, but maybe I can explain it to her. And yes I've noticed that. They seem to be taking a liking rather quickly. I just wonder if they've actually spoken in an actual conversation, like we have, yet." she said.

"Sometimes you don't have to." Jake said and Alex nodded. "Hmmm..I guess you just know sometimes." she smiled. "I've never been in a relationship before, so I'm not exactly sure." she said. "Neither have I." he said. She smiled. "Jake, can I ask you something?" she asked. "Of course, anything." he said as he scooted closer to her. She smiled as she scooted closer to him as well. "What's it like? What you do." she asked. "At times, it's tough for me, but it's still an adventure." he said. She smiled. "I'd love to be a part of an adventure..even if it is acting." she said. "And...just one more question, I promise." she said, smiling.

"Alright." he said. "Are we friends? I know we just met today, but-" she started. "We are, yes." Jake said happily. She smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Good. I just wanted to be sure. Because you really make me feel very good, and that's what a friend is. And you've also been a very good help to me tonight by staying up with me and helping me conquer my fear of thunderstorms, which I'm still frightened of a bit." she said before she hugged him. Jake smiled and hugged her back. "Well as a friend," he yawned. "time for bed." he said. "Yes. And it sounds like the storm is gone now." she said before she and Jake stood up. "Thank you for tonight, Jake." she said as she hugged him once more and kissed his cheek. "No trouble, Alex. Sweet dreams." he said as he headed to his room. "Thank you, Jake. Sweet dreams." she said as she headed to her room and looked back at him a little before she smield and entered her room with her writings in her arms.

_What a nice girl._, Jake thought as he looked back at Alexandra a little before he went off to his own room for the rest of the night.


	2. The Start of a Journey

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Alexandra Casandra Nell and Sami only owns her OC Charlotte Evangelina Nell

Thanks very much to my awesome co-writer and PT, kurounue13!

_If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to ask for at least one review before I put out each chapter. Just to let me and Sami know how we're doing with this story. Thanks very much! Enjoy Chapter 2 and the many chapters to come!_

The early morning sun was just beginning to brighten the day when Charlotte woke up. Dressed only in her night shirt and a pair of pants, she made her way into the kitchen.

In the Grimm brothers' room, Will was also awoken by the morning sun as he rolled over in bed before he pulled the blankets off of him as he got out of bed and looked over at his sleeping brother before he slipped on his shoes and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him before he walked out into the open space of the Nell sisters' house, but the low part of the entrance out of the hallway caught on his head. "Oww." he groaned a little.

"Oh careful!" he heard a voice call out. "Thank you." he said as he made his way towards the voice as he walked in the kitchen. "Ah, Good morning Miss Charlotte." Will said with a smile. "Lovely day, isn't it?" he asked. "Yes it is." she said and then handed him a cool cloth for his head. "Oh, I'm fine, but thank you for the gesture. Just a little bump is all, nothing to worry about." Will said as he walked over to the window in the kitchen as he looked out at the yard. There was soft and gentle rain falling and along with the early morning fog gave the scene an eerie feeling.

Will turned back to Charlotte. "That is a wonderful bed, I slept very well." he said. "I'm glad you slept well." Charlotte pulled her hair back and began to work on breakfast. Will looked around a little awkwardly. "Well, better go get Jake up." he said. "Oh let the poor man sleep. He was up with my sister, keeping her company. She doesn't like storms." she said. "How do you know?" he asked. "I was watching them for a while. Your brother seems to have struck up an adorable friendship with my sister." she smiled as she put some bread and fruit on the table. Will couldn't help but smile. "It appeared that way to me as well." he said.

Charlotte sat down and took a piece I bread and added a slice of cheese to it. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. "Hence why I put the food in the table." she laughed as he smiled. He laughed. "Well I always like to ask a lady's permission first." he said before he sat down and pulled an apple to him as he bit into it. "And that is an honorable quality." she said. "Thank you." he said with a smile.

"So tell me, what made you and Jake decide to chase monsters?" Charlotte asked. "Well, we grew up with these tales of monsters and ghosts and other supernatural creatures and Jake was the one that usually wrote the stories about these things when he heard those kinds of tales, but I was the one that suggested to him, 'Jake, wouldn't it be magnificent to go and fight off these creatures for ourselves?' and he said of course it would be, but they aren't real, and I told him that everyone makes us think these creatures aren't real, but who really knows if they are or not? And that's when we started going off on our adventures." he said, smiling. "I see." she said as she watched him while she ate a grape. Will nodded as he smiled and took one last bite of his apple.

"I think it would be amazing to go on an adventure. Get out of this town." she said softly. "Well, if you wanted, you could come with us." he said. "Are you serious?" She looked at him wide-eyed. "Very much so, Miss Nell." he said, smiling. "You would do that for me Will?" she asked. "Yes, I would, Charlotte." he said. She smiled softly. "What about Alex?" she asked. "Oh, right, she can come too. I'm sure Jake would like that." he said. Charlotte hugged Will tightly and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled as he hugged her back. "I assume you like the idea, then." he said with a small laugh. "Thank you, Will." she said. "You're very welcome, Charlotte." He said with a smile. "Now I was thinking that tonight we have the meeting in the town hall, so maybe we go to the meeting, all of us, and then we'll come back here for a good night's sleep before we head off to our next location tomorrow." he said. "Does that sound like a plan?" he asked. "Yes it does." she kissed his cheek once more before heading upstairs to get dressed.

Later in the day, Charlotte and Will were spending some time together for most of the day and Jake awoke as he thought to go and look in on Alexandra, but decided against it because he would rather have her permission first as he went downstairs and saw Charlotte and Will sitting together and talking quietly. "Morning all." he said sleepily. "Good morning, Jake. Oh, Jake, could you be a sweetie and go check on Alex?" Charlotte asked. He nodded. "Sure, Charlotte." he said with a smile as he took a drink of water before he put his glass down on the kitchen table and went upstairs to the Nell sisters' room as he opened the door slowly and quietly before he walked inside and looked at the bed that was closest to the door where Alexandra was sleeping peacefully.

_She looks so peaceful. I don't want to wake her., _he thought.

Alexandra turned over in her sleep and made a little noise that Jake couldn't help but find absolutely adorable. "The sleeping princess waited. Cast into a deep sleep by the evil witch." he said as he knelt by her bed. "Awaiting the day for her prince to awaken her..." he trailed off as Alexandra smiled as she opened her eyes. "That was very beautiful. Good morning, Jake." she said as she kissed his cheek, once again her nerves had got to her when she was going to surprise him with a kiss on the lips. "Wait, you heard that?" He asked, shocked. She giggled. "Yeah. I'm a light sleeper. I can hear things whenever I sleep, besides I was almost awake anyways." she said with a smile.

Alex then saw that it was slightly raining and smiled and took Jake by the hand and they ran outside into the rain. She smiled as she ran and twirled around in the light sprinkle of rain as she looked at Jake, who smiled at her and she giggled as she ran over to him and took his hands. "Come on, Jake, dance in the rain with me." she said happily as she started to twirl around again and dance around him. Jake laughed and started to waltz with her. He bowed before taking her hand in his. _This is just like a fairy tale., _he thought. She smiled as she put her hand in Jake's before putting her arm around his neck as the two danced.

They looked in each other's eyes as they danced. She couldn't stop smiling as she looked into Jake's eyes. All the while, Jake had his utmost adorable smile plastered on his face. When the rain stopped, the two still danced a little before they both slowly stopped and Alex wrapped her arms around Jake's neck. "Jake...you believe in fairy tales..." she trailed off. "Yes." he said. "And I write stories about fairy tales...but what would you think if we make up our own stories? Ones we don't write down, maybe stories that we just both try to live out for a little while." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "That would be wonderful." he said, holding her close. She smiled as she looked up at him and took his glasses off that were filled with rain drops. She cleaned his glasses as well as she could on her own wet shirt before she got them clean enough and dry enough as she put them back on his face.

He smiled at her and pushed back some of her wet hair. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his own wet hair and then she cleared off some of the rain drops in his scruffy beard. Jake's fingertips trailed down her damp cheek. She smiled as she felt a warm tingle go down her spine as she smiled up at him and cupped his cheeks in her hands. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, just missing the corner of her mouth. She smiled up at him, feeling a faint blush come to her cheeks as she turned her head to look at the ground so Jake wouldn't see.

He held her close as they continued to sway softly. She smiled as she looked up at him once she thought her blush had disappeared as she held on to Jake and swayed with him softly before she stopped mid-sway and looked at him with a mischevious smile on her face. "Come on, let's go make up a story!" she said as she took his hand and the two ran off a little ways away from her yard. He laughed and followed her. She smiled and ran with him until they were in a private field that had the most beautiful flowers around it and Alex turned to Jake. "So, what should we tell a story of?" she asked, smiling.

"How about a tale of a girl, with hair as black as ebony, skin white as snow, and lips as red as a rose. Who was placed under a spell, by a poison apple!" he said as he got into character. "The witch was jealous of the young woman's beauty." He said, using his hands to speak. Alexandra smiled. "That sounds interesting...oh I think I have a name for her!" she said happily. "How about Snow White?" she asked. "YES YES! And the witch has this magic mirror and whenever she speaks to it she says, 'Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?' All up till now the mirror has always replied, 'You, my queen.' But one day the mirror says 'Snow White is far more fair than you, my queen.' The queen then goes into a raging fit of jealousy." he said and Alex smiled. "Yes! This is perfect, Jake!" she said happily as she ran up to Jake and hugged him. "Alright, let's start..but how?" she asked as she looked around at their surroundings.

"You tell me. Oh! Oh! and she, the queen, can send a huntsman after her. To bring back her heart! but the huntsman, he can not do it. So he takes pity upon her and takes the heart of a pig back to the queen." Jake said. "Oh that's brilliant, Jake. Hmm...now to start maybe she could be walking through the forest, maybe picking apples?" she suggested. "Could be." he said. "Come on, Jake, let's play." she said as she led him further into the field.

_**Two Hours Later...**_

"And the dwarves, not having the heart to bury her, craft a glass coffin for her. So even in death they could look upon her beauty." Alexandra lay still in the grass as she listened and smiled at Jake. "But the prince who had spied the beautiful maiden stumbles upon them in his search for her. The prince sees his beautiful maiden in the coffin and his heart breaks when he thinks her dead." He walked over to where Alexandra lay. "The only thing he wishes is to bid his love farewell with a kiss. A kiss of true love." He knelt down beside her. "But unbeknownst to them all, when he kissed the fair Snow White, she began to breathe again and her eyes opened. Rejoicing in happiness the prince carried his love and they rode off into the sunset. And they lived happily ever after." Jake said, the storyteller in him explaining everything in beautiful detail.

Alexandra smiled as she had her eyes closed and tried holding her breath as Jake was kneeling next to her and his lips were centimeters from hers before they both heard Will calling for them. "Jake! Alex! Come on, it's time for the meeting!" he called out and Alex opened her eyes as she breathed out. "Do you want to finish quickly before we go? There's not much left." she said to him. Jake smiled. "When the perfect moment comes again." He said softly before kissing her cheek and then helped her up. She smiled as she kissed Jake's cheek. "Fair enough." she said. "I guess we have a meeting to go to." she said as Jake held out his arm for her and she smiled as she took it and the two walked out of the field, arm in arm, as they neared her and Charlotte's house.

Once inside, the two changed out of their wet clothes. As they were changing in their rooms, Charlotte and Will were downstairs as he was preparing the horses outside when it started to rain again before he went back inside. "You may have to keep your horses here for tonight. I've already got mine and Jake's ready, but it's now starting to rain so you'll have to ride with us." Will said when he came back inside. "I'm not used to riding anyone's horse but my own." She said softly. "I'm sure you wouldn't want your horse getting sick because of the rain. But if you are that concerned I think we could get your and Alex's horses out." he said. "Would you like me to?" he asked as he turned to her when he was heading to the door. "Alex's horse is sick." he said and Charlotte looked at Will. "That's why I suggested that both of the horses stay here. That way you don't have to tend to two sick horses." he said. "Alright..." she said softly. "I can ready your horse as well if that would make you more comfortable though, Miss Charlotte." he said as he looked at her. Charlotte blushed. "No, Will, it's fine. You are right, we should take yours." she said and Will smiled. "Alright, then as soon as Jake and Alex are ready we'll be leaving." he said as he sat down with Charlotte in the living area as he smiled at her. "I'm sure her horse will be just fine." he said. "JAKE! ARE YOU COMING DOWN SOME TIME THIS YEAR?" He called as he stood up.

Charlotte giggled softly at Will, which caught his attention. He smiled at her. "Well, he always takes forever, I have to yell at him just for him to listen." he said. "You should be more gentle with him. He's your younger brother, after all." she said. "Why should I be gentle with him? He's an idiot." Will said. She sighed and walked up to him. "Whether or not he is an idiot, he's your family...and judging by it, he's the only family you have in this world. So cherish that." She said softly. "Despite all his faults," she smiled. "besides you aren't exactly Saint Peter either."

"I can't make any promises." he said. "Why are you so gentle with your sister? She looks as if she could stand up to some punish-" he started. She quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't you finish that sentence. Our father punished both of us enough..." She then hesitantly removed her hand from his mouth, leaving Will rather stunned. He nodded. "I'm-I'm sorry." he stuttered. "It's alright...you didn't..." She hugged her coat closer to her as she shivered at the memories. Then she looked at Will with another angry look. "That child has been my whole world since our parents died. I'd do anything for her, it's why I baby her and I'm extremely gentle with her. She needs it. She's suffered enough and seen enough that she didn't need to when she was only a few years old." she said before she sat down and Will sat next to her. "I'm sorry. The reason I'm so rough on Jake is because our own sister was dying and he was supposed to sell our horse for money and instead he came back with magic beans, which weren't even magic at all. That's why I can't stand him sometimes." he said as he sat back and sighed as he tried to ignore the memories.

"Will, he was a _child_. He didn't know any better, he only thought he was helping. At that age something like magic is precious to a child like Jake. You know deep down he only meant to help." She looked at him before she knelt down in front of him. "People like Jake and my sister are innocent in many ways. They see things and imagine things most can't." She hesitantly put a hand on Will's knee. "Whether or not he made a mistake as a child, he is still your brother." she said. "I know." he said as he looked down at her. "Why do you think Alex turns to writing for comfort? Because it's the only place she feels comfortable. It's the only place that magic can exist to her. And it's probably why Jake turns to writing as well." Charlotte said. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen my brother actually smile the way he did today when we were watching them in the rain earlier." Will said, thinking out loud.

"It is because he found a kindred spirit in my sister. Their world, the world of fairy tales and stories...it's their safe haven from the real world." she said. He smiled at her. "Yes, I suppose it is." he said. "Alright...I'll try not to hit Jake so much anymore." Will said. "Just try to be understanding of how he sees things. We get so caught up in how we see the world, we tend to forget how they see it." she stood up and placed a kiss upon Will's face, her lips barely touching the corner of his mouth. Will gasped inwardly when he felt them against his skin. "Are you alright?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, it's just a little chilly because the door is open. We should be leaving soon though." he said. "Alright," She went to the bottom of the stairs. "Alex, come on sweetie, it's time to get going." Charlotte called. "Almost ready." she said from upstairs and Will sat back in his chair, amazed at how gentle Charlotte was with her sister.

As Charlotte moved her hair back away from her neck, Will's eyes widened at a dark scar was exposed on the back of her neck. A wave of anger came over him at the thought of anyone hurting Charlotte. He couldn't understand why anyone would even have that black of a heart to hurt a woman in general. _I wonder what other scars she is hiding., _he thought as the idea of it chilled him to his bones. But he was then met with a smile and the thought was shaken from his mind.

Alexandra had just finished changing into a dry outfit of a shirt and pants as she pulled a coat over her shoulders and put on some of her dry shoes before she walked out of her room. She looked over at the guest bedroom and she smiled as she knocked softly on the door. "Come in." She heard Jake say and walked in just as he was adjusting his glasses. She smiled. "I was just coming to check on you." she said as she closed the door before she looked over and opened it again with a smile. "Sorry. Habit." she said with a soft laugh.

"Oh, no trouble." Jake pulled on his coat as well as his thicker outer layer coat for the rain. She smiled. "Um, that was a good story we told together today." she said. "I thought so too. Oh, would you mind if I wrote it all down in my journal?" he asked as he pulled out a beautiful leather bound book. "Not at all." she said, smiling. "Jake, that's a beautiful book." she said as she walked a little closer to him. "Thank you." he said as he beamed at the book. "All of my stories or ideas are written down in here." he said. "I wish I had a journal to write my ideas and stories in. I only have papers. Which is why the house is so scattered with different pages to different stories." she said as Jake sat down on the bed and began to write down their story of Snow White.

_Should I...No, maybe not., _Alex thought as she smiled at Jake. She loved watching him write.

"Ah then, well I have the perfect gift for you then." Jake reached into his bag and pulled out another leather bound journal. She beamed as she sat next to Jake. "Is that... new?" she asked as a beautiful bright smile came across her face as she looked at Jake and the book. "I just bought it three days ago. Completly unused." He said happily. _I hope she likes it., _he thought.

"Oh, Jake, this is perfect." she said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "But what about your book? Do you have enough pages left?" she asked. "Oh, don't worry about me, I have plenty." he said. "If you're sure. I wouldn't want to take this from you if you're almost out of paper." she said, not realizing she was still hugging him as her head was resting on his shoulder. "You don't need to worry." he said. "About you, for some reason I feel I have to." she said before she realized her arms were still around him and where her head was resting. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said as she started to pull away from him. "You don't have to apologize so much." He said softly as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She smiled as she looked at him. "I just don't want to appear... what would be the best word to use?" she said. "I understand. But you aren't." he kissed her forehead. "I promise." She smiled. "Thank you, Jake." she said as she kissed his cheek, and was very close to kissing his lips she was almost to the corner of his mouth before she smiled at him.

"Jake, I wish we could just jump into a book. Don't you?" she asked as she laid back on his bed and looked up at him. "Yes." He said, joining her. She smiled as she felt their hands touching and she turned her head to look at him. "We should try one day. Try jumping into a book and seeing if we can make a world of our own. With colors of the rainbow and imagination from the both of us, we could write stories that have never been thought of before. Stories that could change the face of the world." she said, her writer side coming out. Jake took her hand in his. "As you wish." he said softly.

She smiled as she held his hand. "You know, I've never found another person that I thought was like me. Every friend I've had was always interested in doing something else besides writing or besides telling stories physically like we did today. It's nice to know that I'm not the only person with a good imagination." she said softly as she looked into Jake's eyes. "I'm glad I found you, Jake. Well, you kind of found me, didn't you?" she asked with a soft laugh. "I did. I will always find you, Alex." He kissed her hand. "I promise." She smiled. "And I'll always protect you, Jake. I promise." she said as she kissed his hand as well.

"Alex, we have to go!" Charlotte called from downstairs.

Alex looked at the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. I tend to get lost in moments...and my imagination at times. Well, are we ready to go?" she asked. "And watch the famous Brothers Grimm perform?" she asked again with a smile. Jake stood and softly pulled her along. She smiled as she took his hand and she grabbed her new book off of the bed. "Oh, one more second, I just have to grab my own shoulder bag. I've been waiting to use it for something and now I can." she said with a smile as she kissed Jake's cheek. "All thanks to you." she said before she went to her and Charlotte's room, pulling Jake along with her as she went to her closet and pulled out a black shoulder bag that she put over herself like Jake's as she put in some of her pens and her new journal before she closed it. "Ready." she said with a smile.

_She's adorable., _he thought with a smile as they walked down the stairs together. _He's incredible. Giving me his brand new book., _she thought as they walked downstairs, still hand in hand, before they faced Will and Charlotte. "Ready to go." Alex said, smiling. "Sorry it took so long." she said. "It's alright, grab your thicker coat to wear as well. I don't need you to get sick." Charlotte said as she pulled on her own rain coat.

"Alright, alright." Alex said before she let go of Jake's hand and kissed his cheek once more as she went upstairs to retrieve her coat while Charlotte went out to the stables to check on Alex's sick horse. She didn't have the heart to tell her sister that her beloved horse was sick.

"I'm curious. What happened up there?" Will asked with a knowing smirk as he looked at his brother. "I gave her, her first journal." Will said plainly as he put his hat on. "A real journal or a "journal"?" he asked. "Did you finally have your own first "journal", Jake?" he asked again. Jake soon realized what he meant. "Oh come off it, Wilhelm." he said. "Well, come on, I've gotten my own first "journal" years ago. It's about time you got your first one. You're almost twenty." Will said. "Oh God, Will, I gave her a damned BOOK!" He said as he started becoming flustered. "Well, as you say Jake, a book can mean and say a thousand words." Will said with a taunting smirk. "You know what? I'll bet Alexandra has already had her own first "journal"." he said, trying to push his brother a little further.

Jake, with a stoned expression, his his brother with his own book in the head. Will grabbed the book out of his younger brother's hand as he started to beat his own brother on the back and the back of the head with his own journal as he grabbed his ear as he always did when he was angry or frustrated with Jake. "You have no right to do that to me, Jacob Ludwig Carl Grimm!" Will said angrily as he kept beating him down with the book before Alex heard the commotion and rushed down the stairs.

She saw the Will beating down on Jake and she ran over to the two as she kicked Will in the back of the leg. "YOU GET OFF OF HIM!" she screamed at him in fury as she snatched Jake's book away from Will. "I heard you from my room, Wilhelm, you were trying to get a reaction out of him when all he did was give me his journal!" she yelled at him, still furious at Jake's brother before she turned back to Jake and handed him his book. "I'm so sorry, Jake." she said as she tenderly rubbed his back and the back of his head. "Are you alright?" she asked softly. "He's fine-" Will started and Alex turned on him with an angry expression taking over her former soft one she had with Jake. "You, don't talk!" she ordered Will before she stormed over to him and gave him a hard slap and Will was stunned as he watched Alex turn back to Jake.

"God Will!" Jake said as he walked out of the house into the rain followed by Alex. Charlotte just stood there shaking her head at Will with a look on her face. "What?" He asked innocently. "You asked for that slap Will." she said plainly, but with a smile on her face. "I thought you said she was a child." Will said as he rubbed his cheek. "She is. But when you mess with things she's passionate about, like books and now Jake, she gets very angry. Once she actually punched me when she was only three because I was holding her story book above her head and wouldn't give it back. She's tough when she needs to be, but she's still very sensitive. And I think you've learned that you best not mess with her or things or people she cares about." Charlotte said.

She laughed at the expression on his face. "Come on, Wilhelm, don't want to be late to your big performance now do we?"she asked and he looked at her, stunned. "How did-how do you know it's all an act?" Charlotte just smiled and walked out into the rain. "How do you know?" he asked again as he followed Charlotte out, closing the front door behind him. "I'm a smart little girl, Will. That and I overheard Jake telling my sister." She said with a laugh as they arrived at the stable.

"Jake, are you alright?" Alex asked as she and Jake stood by his horse. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." He said with a smile. "Don't worry, Will and I are like this all the time." he said, trying to soothe her worries. "You shouldn't be. Your brothers, you should look after each other, like Char and I do. You shouldn't have to deal with his abuse like that. Trust me, I would know." she said as she touched Jake's cheek softly as she played with the hairs on his scruffy beard. "Alex, it's not abuse...Will and I do love and care for each other. It's just...it's just a thing between us. I promise I'm alright, it's just sibling fights." He said softly. "I swear." She smiled. "Alright. A swear is a sure thing, and if you swear on it then I have no choice but to believe you." she said as she kissed his cheek. "As long as you're alright." she said.

He smiled at her and looked up as Will and Charlotte came out of the stable. "Charlotte, where's Lightning?" Alex asked as she looked at her sister. "Lightning's not feeling tip top. I'm making him and Merlin stay behind so they can rest." Charlotte said. "Is he alright? How did he get sick?" she asked as her face dropped from a smile to a frown. "Alex, he's fine. He gets sick just like any human does." She said as she calmed her sister. "Merlin will stay behind and keep watch over him, alright?" she asked. "But, Charlotte, he's not a human." she said. "I have to check on him." she said as she ran into the stables to check on her horse.

"Alex!" Charlotte yelled as she followed her sister. "Oh my poor darling Lightning." Alex said as she rubbed her horse's head and kissed his head. "I'll be back as soon as I can, sweetheart, I'll come back and take care of you and you'll get better." she said as tears fell from her eyes. Charlotte came in, followed by Will and Jake. "Charlotte, how old is that horse?" Will asked softly as he looked upon Lightning. "My sister has had him since she was 10, so I would say he's old." She responded softly. "I didn't think he was just regularly sick. He may not have much time left." he whispered softly. She gasped softly and covered her hand with her mouth as she watched the horse lay down on the hay.

Alex ran her hand through Lightning's mane as she kissed his head again. "I love you, sweetheart. You'll get better soon." Alex said softly to Lightning. Jake sighed. "Let me tell her." He said as he ushered the two out of the stable. Will wrapped an arm around Charlotte as they walked.

"Alex," Jake said as he knelt in the hay beside her. Alex looked over at Jake with tears pouring down her face. "Yes, Jake?" she asked. "Oh, Lightning, sweetie, this is Jacob Grimm, but you can call him Jake." she said as she rubbed Lightning's head before she looked back at Jake. "Alex, darling..." He said as he took her one hand in his. "I don't think he will get better." She looked at Jake. "But, Jake, he will get better. He has to. He's my baby." she said as she held Jake's hand. "Alex, he's very old...and he has had a long and happy life beside you." He squeezed her hand. "The best thing we can do now is make him comfortable." he said. "Jake, darling, he'll be fine. I know it." she said, but her eyes told him that deep down she knew the truth. Jacob smiled softly at her and caressed her cheek with his hand. Then Jake pulled over a blanket and laid it over Lightning to keep him warm till the time came.

"I love you, Lightning. I'll see you soon and I'll come back and take care of you until you're well again, I swear." she whispered to him as she kissed her horse's head one more time before she joined Jake at the door of the stable, but she couldn't help looking back at her horse. Charlotte's horse Merlin stood in the stable beside Lightning, watching him carefully. "Take care of him until I return, Merlin." she said before she and Jake walked out and she hugged him as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Jake." she said softly. Jake held her close as they reached his horse. Charlotte already sat on the back of Will's with her arms securely around him. "He'll be fine." Alex said, trying to reassure herself. "Alex?" Jake said as he offered her his hand when he got on his horse. She took it and helped her up onto the back of his horse. The four of them left for town in the rain.

Alex held on to Jake as he rode to the town. "Jake, did you notice you called me darling?" she asked, whispering in his ear. "I did." He said with as small smile. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Just checking...darling." she said with a bright smile. Jake smiled and rubbed her hand that was around his waist. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder while they rode through the rain before Will instructed Jake that they should go faster since the meeting would be starting any minute now as they both sped up on their horses towards the main part of Karlstadt.


	3. The Grand Arrival

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Alexandra Nell and Sami only owns her OC, Charlotte Nell.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

They rode into the town and the four saw a begger and Jake gave him a coin and as they continued on he kept saying god bless you. Alexandra smiled at Jake. "That was sweet of you, Jake." she said softly as Will was getting himself, Jake, Alex, and Charlotte into the meeting as he handed a man a letter and the four soon entered the town hall.

Once they got into the meeting, a few officials were trying to keep back Charlotte and Alex until Will stepped up to him. "They stay in the room with us." Will said authoritatively. "They do not belong out there with the others. They belong in here with us." he said to the soldier who obliged and let Charlotte and Alex in the room as they sat down and Alex smiled at Jake as she kissed his cheek softly.

Jake then pulled out his book to make notes of the situation. Alexandra smiled as the meeting started and she sat down next to her sister. Charlotte and Alex listened to the miller tell his story. Both flinched and played along when he did his witch call. Will then used it to his advantage and placed his hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

"Good acting." Charlotte whispered to her sister. "Very good." Alex whispered once Will had gone back over to Jake as the two continued their performance, figuring out a "plan". "Although, I didn't expect Will to come over to us." she said as they pretended to listen. "Neither did I. I'm sure Jake won't be coming over to us, he has to write it all out. You know he gave me his brand new journal?" Alex said quietly. "Did he really?" Charlotte asked. "He did." Alex smiled. "It's beautiful and leather bound just like his own he has now." she said. "That's so sweet." Charlotte said, smiling softly. "It is...until Wilhelm over there decided to make it into a perverted conversation with Jake, which was why that fight broke out between them." she said as she glared over at Will slightly before she looked back at her sister. Her sister tried not to laugh. "Well, it's Will." she said and Alex nodded. "Yes. Some boyfriend you have." she said. Charlotte went beat red. "Wha-what?" Alex looked at her sister. "Oh, Charlie, please. It's obvious to me that you like Will and he likes you as well." she said. "I wouldn't know..." she said, blushing again. "Well I would. You forget, sister, I'm a writer. I see things more clearly and quicker than the average person. And I see that there is a good blossoming relationship in store for you and Wilhelm Grimm." she said quietly before her eyes focused on Jake when he started to speak.

"And what about you and your dashing prince?" Charlotte asked and Alex smiled as she felt a blush coming to her cheeks as she looked at Jake and thought about their time together that afternoon, telling their story in the field together before she looked over at Charlotte. "What about him?" she asked. "Have you told him of your feelings for him?" she asked as she eyed her own prince charming. Even though his eyes weren't on her, he still made her heart race. "No. I've just asked if he was my friend or not and he said we were, but we haven't really talked about feelings other than that." she said as she looked at Jake, who was performing flawlessly. "I can tell he cares for you deeply." Charlotte said. "You think he does?" Alex asked. "I can see it in his eyes." Charlotte said. Alex smiled as she looked over at Jake again.

His eyes wandered up and caught hers. Alex smiled as she looked into Jake's eyes. "You're doing very well." she mouthed to him when Will and the miller were in a deep conversation. The mayor then handed over a parcel of money to Will. "Jake?" Will said before he sighed. "Jacob Grimm." he ordered as he smacked Jake on his back and Alex stood up as she glared at Will again and he backed off. Charlotte pulled her down and gave her sister a look. "He shouldn't do that to him." she said quietly as the meeting was starting to come to a close. "Still, Alex, behave." Charlotte scolded slightly. Alex sighed softly before she looked back at Jake. He smiled at her. She smiled at Jake and couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

The meeting had finally ended and the four gathered together. "I know you said it's sibling fighting but I'm not so sure, Jake. Are you alright?" she asked Jake. "Alex, it's nothing. I promise." he said. "If you say so, Jake. I just want to make sure you're alright." she said as she kissed his cheek and the four walked out of the town hall together.

"Alright, now we've got to go and ward off the witch so why don't you two go to the tavern and we'll come and see you whenever we're finished." Will said and Charlotte and Alex looked at him. "No." they both said together. "We want to see it, Will, we want to be a part of it." Charlotte said. "Charlotte, whether or not it's acting, things can still go wrong. I don't want to see you get hurt." He touched her cheek. "Please, for me."

Alex knew that Charlotte would fall for Will's charm as she looked over at Jake. "Jake..." Alex said. "Darling, please, do what we ask and go to the tavern." he asked, giving her those adorable pleading puppy eyes. Alex smiled uncontrollably as she looked at Jake. "You're adorably evil, Jacob Grimm." she said as she kissed his cheek. "But be careful, darling." she said. "Always am." he said with a smile. She smiled and kissed his cheek one more time before she took her sister's hand and the two walked off to the tavern, but Alex couldn't help looking back at Jake. He and Will were speaking and he didn't look up till the last minute. She smiled at Jake before she and Charlotte entered the tavern and Alex let out a dramatic sigh as she sat down at an empty table.

"Sister, please try and have a good time." Charlotte said as she brought over two mugs of ale. "I will try." she said as she sipped her drink. "Just think of Jake." Charlotte suggested. "I am." she said, smiling. "It just makes me miss him more. I hope he'll be alright." she said. "Don't worry, he will be ok." she said as she was inwardly worrying over Will. Alexandra let out a soft sigh as she sat back and sipped her ale.

_**Thirty Minutes Later...**_

Alexandra hadn't touched her drink in ten minutes as she and her sister were talking about the meeting and the adventures of the Grimm Brothers. "I really can't wait to go on these adventures with them, that is if they let us-" Alexandra started before the door of the tavern opened and they both heard the familiar voice of Will. "THE GRIMM BROTHERS HAVE PREVAILED!"

The tavern cheered as Will and Jake joined their lady companions. "How did it go?" Alexandra asked Jake when he came to sit with her. "It went tremendously!" Jake said as the bar maid brought him and Will their own pints. Alexandra smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Good, and no injuries right?" she asked. "None at all." Jake said. "Good." Alex said as she started to drink her ale once again before the musicians in the tavern started playing a lovely little tune and Jake got up as he started to dance a little and Alex smiled and giggled at him. Charlotte just shook her head as Will joined him. "Come, Charlotte, dearest!" Will said as he took her hand. Alex smiled as she looked over at her sister. "Go on, sister, have a good time with...Will." she said as she giggled. Charlotte giggled and laughed as Will spun her around. It had been a long time since Alexandra had seen her sister have so much fun. It was nice to see her sister happy, it always made Alexandra even more happy.

"Alex, darling, come dance!" Jake said as he snatched her up in his arms. Alex smiled as she held on to Jake as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced to the happy tune.

With Charlotte and Will the music had gone down to a slow tune as Charlotte and Will danced slowly. Will pulled Charlotte closer and started humming softly along with the music. She smiled as she listened to his humming. "So, what was it like tonight?" she asked softly. "It was adventurous as always..." he said in a soft voice. "Tell me. Tell me everything." she said as she held him. "We went in and began the ceremony, but the witch stopped us right as we were in the middle. Jake and I did our best to defend ourselves, but she threw us around as though we were nothing." he spoke into her ear using that dashing voice. She smiled as she played along. "Oh, that sounds absolutely terrifying." she said softly. "It was, my fair lady. The witch then used her magic to force Jacob and I to turn our weapons upon one another." He looked into her eyes as they continued to dance. Charlotte had a hard time trying not to smile as she looked upon Will. "What did you do?" she asked. "We resisted of course. And eventually Jake broke free and shot her in the heart with the magic arrow." Will explained. "That's so wonderful you two got out of there safely. The both of you are incredibly brave." she said with a smile as she kissed Will's cheek. "Yes, yes we were. The brave heroes then returned safely to their beautiful ladies." He said with a smile. "And I'm so glad you did." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder as the two continued to dance slowly before they went to get a few more ales.

Soon a new happy tune played and Jake and Alex both started merrily dancing together. She smiled as she held on to Jake's hands and he held on to hers while they danced together. "So, Jake, was what you did tonight like out of a story?" Alex asked as she danced with Jake. "Nowhere near our story." he said. "What was it like?" she asked. "I willl admit the witch was scary, but there was no, no damsel in distress. Most, if not all, fairy tales have some sort of damsel needing rescuing." he said. "Well in my stories, the damsel is the one that is doing the rescuing, not waiting to be rescued." she said. "I like that." Jake said. "As do I." she said when the music went to another slow tune as she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and she smiled up at him when her head rested under his chin.

He smiled and held her so close. "You're a very good dancer, Jake." she said as her head was against his chest and she could hear his heart beating and her smile grew. "So are you." he said softly. "Thank you." she said, smiling. "So, tell me, dearest what story shall we do next?" he asked as he started to feel the effects of the ale. Alex smiled as she looked at him. "I'm not sure. But one with plenty of action and adventure, that's for sure. Jake, what was the first story you ever wrote?" she asked as she smiled, starting to feel the effects of her own ale as well. "You know...I don't remember." he said. "I remember my first story." she said, smiling. "Tell me?" he asked. "I don't know, Jake. It's a little..." she trailed off. "A little what, darling?" he asked. "It's just a bit silly." she said, smiling at him. She was loving when he would call her darling.

"Alright...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I will wait to hear this first tale." he said and Alex sighed softly. "Oh, Jake, I don't know how you do this. I'll tell you." she said, smiling as she kissed his cheek. "The first story I wrote was about a bunny trapped in an oven and the oven wasn't on but he had jumped into the house and accidentally jumped into an open oven before the mother of the house closed it, not realizing the bunny was in there. Then a little girl was playing around in the kitchen as she opened up the oven and saw the little bunny cowering in the oven, scared to death. So the kind little girl held her arms out to the bunny and he hopped to her and jumped into her arms. She then carried him to the door and let him out into the yard. She played with the bunny for most of the day until the late afternoon and early evening came and the bunny jumped into a hole then when the little girl looked down, hoping to see him to say goodbye, he wasn't there. And her big brother, who was a mean and jealous boy, pushed his little sister down the rabbit hole and when she landed on the floor she looked around and there she was, a small little girl, smaller than the average little girl, in a world of complete wonder." she explained. "I still have the story, I'll show it to you whenever we get back home. I didn't bring my stories with me, just my book you gave to me." she said, smiling.

"I'd like to read it if you'll let me." Jake said. "Of course I'll let you." she said, smiling. He smiled and kissed her forehead as he held her close to him. She smiled as she held Jake and the two swayed to the slow tune.

The night had now gone into full swing. The ale had taken effect on everyone, and oh had it taken effect.

Will was all around the tavern, his ale having an extreme effect as he yelled out all about the fight with the witch. Jake had a playing card stuck to his forehead as he started telling the miller how brave he had been. Alexandra and Charlotte were watching their respective men as they giggled and laughed together as they watched their men parade around the tavern in complete drunkenness.

"Sssshhhhhh! I'm going to tell a story!" Jake said. "Once upon a time!" Will then interrupted his brother. "I've got a better one!"

Will had noticed Jake was about to drunkenly spill the beans when he said there is money to be made in witches, so Will smiled and said. "He can't hold his ale!" Jake then raised his arms and started jumping up and down. "I CAN'T HOLD ME ALE!"

Alexandra laughed as she stood up and stumbled a little in her own drunkenness as she went over to Jake. "Jacob, darling, come on. Let's go dance again." she said as she took Jake's hand. "Yes, dancing! I LOVE DANCING!" he shouted happily. Alexandra couldn't stop her fit of laugher as Jake came down from the crate he was standing on as he picked up Alexandra and she smiled as she held on to him. The two started doing a jig on top of the crate.

Will then went over to Charlotte. "Hello, my fair lady." he said as he sat next to her. She laughed. "Hello, kind sir." she said. "What do you say we go upstairs to one of the available rooms, hmm?" he asked as he put an arm around Charlotte. "Are you insinuating that just because I'm drunk I will share a deeply intimate moment with you?" she asked both playfully and serious. "Maybe...but I was thinking that we could play a game." he said, smiling. "And what game is that?" she asked, letting him pull her in closer. "It's called 'Who's the fairest of them all'. Come on, let's go play." he said as he held her. "And will I be the fairest of them all, Wilhem?" she said in a flirtatious voice. "Of course, love. Is there anyone fairer than you?" he asked as he pulled her up. She kissed his cheek before walking up the stairs, Will watching her the whole time. As she turned the corner, their eyes locked. He smiled as their eyes met and soon they both broke eye contact as Charlotte walked up the stairs and Will went to follow before he saw his brother in the seperate room of the tavern as he stood in front of the fireplace and he looked over at Jake. "Jacob! What are you doing?" Will asked. Jake just looked at his brother and waved one of his hands before Will groaned. "You're such an idiot!" he said before he ran upstairs. "Coming Charlotte!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Jacob sighed and leaned against the fireplace. All of his thoughts were clouding his mind to where he almost couldn't think. "Jake?" he heard that soft voice he knew so well already as he looked over and saw Alex as he sat down in a chair. "Alex." he said with a soft smile. She looked at him and sat next to him. "What's the matter?" she asked as she held his hand. "Oh just over thinking things again." he said as he sat down. "Over thinking what?" she asked as her hand slightly played with his while she held it, and she didn't really realize it as she looked at him. "Oh just things." He said as he laid his head against hers. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "No. It's alright, darling." he said. She smiled. "Alright. But just know that I'm always here for you, Jake, if you ever need to talk to me about anything at all." she said. "I know, darling." he said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Darling, you're looking tired, would you like to go and lay down for the night?" she asked. Jake nodded as he took Alexandra's hand and took her up to the room to sleep.

Once they entered the room, they saw that Charlotte and Will were both asleep in one bed together already before she looked over around the rest of the room. "Jake?" she whispered softly. "There's only one more bed left." Jake gave her a cute face and shrugged as he started to change. She smiled at him. "Jacob." she said softly as she smiled at him when she closed the door to the room. "It's warmer if we share." he said. She smiled. "That's true." she said, her voice soft and shy in a way that Jake hadn't heard it before as he looked over and saw a small smile on her face.

_She's so cute., _he thought as he smiled. "I can turn around if you want." he said and she smiled at him. "It's not that, Jake, it's just...I've never shared a bed with a man before." she said. "Oh," he said. "I can sleep on the floor if it would make you feel better, Alex."

"No, no, I don't want you to do that, Jake." she said as she neared him. "I would love to share a bed with you. It's just going to be different because I've never done this before." she said softly as she smiled. "I mean I've never even kissed a man before." she said before she looked up into Jake's eyes. "Properly, anyways."

"Well, the most we will be doing is cuddling." he said and she giggled softly as she nodded. "Alright. But I think I can sleep in my clothes, no problem really." she said. "If you want, darling." Jake said softly. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well, ready for bed?" she asked. "Yes." Be a gentleman, Jacob., he thought.

She smiled as she slipped off her shoes before she got into the bed and looked over at Jake._ I can't believe this is happening!, _Jake thought happily as Alex snuggled up against him when he entered the bed. _I never thought this would happen!, _Alex thought happily as she rested her head against his chest. Jake sighed happily as they both fell asleep.

During their peaceful sleep, Jake was holding on to Alex as she was holding on to him as well. The both completely comfortable in the other's arms. That was until there was a loud banging going on before the door to their room with a louder bang and in walked a man in all black. Alex's eyes opened slightly before they widened and she shaked Jake. "Jacob, wake up." she whispered, frightened, but Jake remained asleep. Alex watched as the man walked over to where Charlotte and Will slept. She looked around the room to see if there was a weapon she could use, but there was almost nothing in the room before she bit her lip and snuggled into Jake as she held him tighter. Will screamed as he was yanked out of the bed, this awoke Charlotte who screamed as well.

"Jake, Jake, please wake up!" Alex whispered urgently again as she tried shaking him again. Jake was then snatched up and Alex then realized he had fabric in his ears. Oh, Jacob Grimm., she couldn't help but think as she got out of the bed and picked up one of her shoes as she threw it at the man in black's head. "You let him go!" she yelled. "You pleasea, this has nothing to do wit you." he said. "It has everything to do with me! My sister and I are a part of their excellent adventures." she said as she took a brave step near the man. "Alex.." Jake said. "Jake, I can do this." she said. "Alex, please." Jake said. Her attention turned to Jake as she looked at him. "But Jake-" she started. "Darling, please." Jake said as he looked at her pleadingly. She looked at him and nodded. "Alright, Jake, but I will not lose you because of this-" she started. "Will, there's ropes." he said as he looked down.

Alex looked at Jake then the mysterious man before she raced to get to the ropes, but it was too late, the two men went flying out of the room and down the hall. "WILL!" Charlotte called out. "JACOB!" Alex called at the same time her sister was calling for Will before she looked over at her sister. "Come on, Char, we have to help them!" she said as she retrieved her shoes and slipped them on. Alex ran out, but right as Charlotte tried to leave a knife was thrown right in front of her face. She cried out. "Alex, go!"

"Without you? No way!" Alex yelled as she started to run back for her sister. "Alexandra, go now!" her sister shouted as Cavaldi pulled her into the room. Alex sighed as she ran to where Will and Jake were being dragged. She saw Will get up and run, but something then came flying at him and tripped him. She was getting closer to where the brothers were as she tried to run faster, but the other men got a hold of her and began to drag her back inside as they got Will and Jake.

"JAKE!" she screamed out for him. "Alex, it'll be alright." he said as they tied their hands up. "Jake, please-" she begged him. "Alex, it'll be alright. I promise." Jake said before he and Will were bound. Cavaldi had his hands on Charlotte. Alex was trying to kick her way out of the arms of the men that held her tightly. "Alex, stop." Charlotte said softly. Alex sighed, defeated, as she hung her head and let the men drag her. The four were put in a carrige and then who knows where as they took off.

Jake and Will both had their girls in their arms as best they could. Alex was speaking softly to Jake while Charlotte hadn't moved.

"Jake, darling, I'm so sorry." she said to him softly as she kissed his cheek as well as she could. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We will get out of this. Right Will?" he asked his brother, but Will was silent just like Charlotte as he didn't spare anyone a look but Charlotte.

A look of pure fear was painted across her beautiful face. It worried Will, and it worried him greatly. He held her as best and as close as he could. He couldn't think of any comforting words to say to her. He only held her and was shocked at how tight her grip on him was.

Alex and Jake both quietly watched the two hold each other before Alex looked up at Jake. "Don't worry," he said softly to her. "I can't help but worry." she said softly as she held his hand. "It will be alright." he kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him as she cuddled into his arms as well as she could before everyone's exhaustion took over and soon everyone was once again asleep.

The carriage came to a sudden stop and Jake and Will were dragged out as well as the girls. Alex tried to grip on Jake's hand, but the men were keeping them at enough distance to where they couldn't. "Jake..." she said softly, but he was yanked away as they were thrown onto the floor.

"JAKE!" Alex said as she tried to get out of the man's grip that was holding her tightly. Charlotte looked on at Will as Cavaldi introduced the General.

"What did they possibly do to deserve this?" Alex questioned. She was the only one that wouldn't keep her mouth closed, and Charlotte knew that would happen. That was Alex, she never stopped talking until she got her answers. "Alex, please." Charlotte said. The general then saw them.

"What iz zis? Cavaldi, do you not know how to be kind to a lady?" he asked as he looked at the two sleep-deprived women. "They were the accomplicesa." Cavaldi said. "The one who-a talks too much saida so."

"Sir," Charlotte said. "What my sister meant was-" she started. "Their our wives!" Jake and Will shouted. "WHAT?" the two sisters both yelled in shock. "It was sort of secret. Happened just half a month ago. They knew nothing of this, we swear!" Will said as Jake nodded vigorously. "Knew absolutely nothing." Jake said.

Alex and Charlotte's jaws had dropped as they were finally silenced as they looked between each other and their respective Grimm brother. The general just raised an eyebrow at them. "Take the madam grams to get cleaned up."

"Jacob Ludwig Carl Grimm." Alex whispered in shock as she looked at him while she walked off with her sister. Jake shrugged as the two were escorted away. When the men left them to get cleaned up, Alex was the first to speak. "Wives? We're their wives?" she asked, whispering horrifically when inside she was feeling very happy and flattered she just didn't know it just yet, but it was coming to the surface for Alex. "I know, right?...What a thought." Charlotte said as they were taken to a room with a very, very large bath. It had already been drawn and they could see the steam rising from the water. The two looked as they had put bath salts in the water.

"Mrs. Jacob Grimm." Alex said softly to herself, hoping her sister wouldn't hear, but Charlotte heard her clearly in the quiet bathroom. They were undressed by the maids and then got into the water. The two were instantly relaxed by it and sank into the tub.

"Sister, can you even imagine us, of all women, being the wives of the Brothers Grimm?" Alex asked with a small smile on her face as she thought of Jake. "Yeah..." but Charlotte smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Grimm. Hmmm..." Alex said as she rested her head back against the tub.

The maids then came over and began to bathe the two. Something they were not used to.

Alex looked over at her sister, a look of confusion and discomfort on her face. She was not used to having someone pamper her. "Charlotte..." she said, and her sister could sense her discomfort. "Just deal with it right now, sweetie. Hey, it's a bath." Charlotte said comfortingly. "It's uncomfortable." she said and the child in Alex was coming out clearly now. "Alex." Charlotte said almost parent like. Alex sighed as she looked to the side of her. "Rather have Jacob do this instead." she said softly enough for only Charlotte to hear. "I know." Charlotte said and Alex looked over at her sister. "I think I'm ready to get out." she said. The maids helped her out and gave her a robe before they helped her to get dressed...in ladies clothing.

"No, no, no, no, no. I want my other clothes back now." she said, backing away from the dresses that the maids were coming in with. "Charlotte." she said, looking over at Charlotte with that scared child-like look on her face and that same panicked voice Charlotte had heard from her sister before. "Make them give us our clothes back."

Charlotte came out of the tub. "Think how Jake will drool over you, besides our other clothes were filthy." she said as she changed into a dress of her own. "I don't care if our clothes were on fire, I still want them back." she said as she backed up until she was against the tub and she looked around. "Alexandra," Charlotte said. "put the dress on. Just deal with it for now." Alex watched as her sister was becoming the strict motherly figure once again. She sighed and put the dress on. "This is uncomfortable." she said to herself. Charlotte sighed. "Alex, I love you, but please stop complaining right now. It could be far worse." she said and Alex looked down as she looked down at her dress with disgust.

It was surprisingly simple and light blue while Charlotte's was a dark green.

"I like the color red better." Alex said to herself as she sat down. "I'm sorry, miss, this was all we had at the last moment." the maid said softly before Charlotte and Alex were escorted back. Alex was looking down at the floor, she didn't want to see the look on Jake's face when he saw her in the dress. She was rubbing her nose a little to keep back some tears. She always hated wearing dresses.

When they arrived, both Will and Jake's jaws almost dropped, their cheeks slightly tinted by a blush. Alex closed her eyes as she kept her head down._ I feel so disgusting in this., _she thought.

Jake walked over and took her hands in his. "Stop that." he said as he kissed her cheek. "Stop what?" she asked softly as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Stop being sad. You are beautiful." he said. "I can't help it, Jacob. I've never been comfortable in dresses." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But now you have me, and I am telling you that you, to me right now,...are the fairest of them all." he said and she finally smiled at him. "Jacob Grimm." she said softly as she giggled softly and looked at him. "It's true. You are beautiful. Why not show it off once and a while?" he asked. "In dresses, I don't feel beautiful. I feel exposed." she said. "But you are practically covered." he said, giving her a confused look. "I know, but I still feel exposed. I feel more comfortable in my normal clothes." she said. "You are lovely." he said.

She smiled. "Thank you, Jake. Can I please ask you a question?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Anything." he said. "Why did you and Will say that I and Charlotte are your wives?" she asked as she looked at him with a small smirk on her face that was barely noticable because she couldn't help but smile as well. "It was the quickest thing we could think of. And well...I guess we just like the idea." he said. "You and I. Husband and Wife." she said, smiling and giggling softly. "Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Grimm." she said. "Hmmm, nice ring to it." Jake said and Alex nodded as she smiled. "I think so. Alexandra and Jacob Grimm, or Jacob and Alexandra Grimm. It does have something to it, doesn't it?" she asked with a smile. She couldn't stop thinking about it since her shock had melted away earlier. Jake laughed and then smiled when he saw Will's eyes fall on Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled at Will. "Do I look like a lady now?" she asked, remembering when he first thought her a man because of the hood over her head when they had first met. "You..." he couldn't even finish his sentence he was so awe struck. "I'll take that as a compliment until your shock wears off. Thank you, dear husband." she said with a smirk as she kissed his cheek. He smiled and took her by the hand as they were escorted back to the carriage.


	4. Almost A Kiss

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my character, Alexandra Nell, and Sami only owns her character, Charlotte Nell.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

Cavaldi opened up the carriage and there were now two small cells there. "In Grimmy." he said and Jake and Will were the first as they reluctantly got in the cages.

"How are two people supposed to fit in those small cells?" Alex asked as she looked at Jake and tried to get in to get him out. "No, no, no. Lady Grimmies, you ride in the seats. You iz a ladies." he said as he politely sat them in the coach seats with plush cushions. "Well why do we get these seats and Jake doesn-and Jake and Will don't?" she asked as she sat next to her sister. "Sister," Charlotte said. "Please, for once, don't argue."

"It's not fair to them." she said quietly as she looked at Jake. "Oh, I don't know." Will said. "Actually it's rather comfy in here." his voice was strained as the door closed and the carriage was off.

Alex sighed as she got up and went to the bars of Jake's cell. "I'm sorry about this, darling, I tried." she said. "It's no worry, darling." he said and Alex smiled as she reached her hand into the cell to hold his. "Is there some way to get you out of there?" she asked. "I don't believe so, dearest. Cavaldi has the key." he said. She looked down at the floor of the carriage. "I wish I could do something to help you, Jake." she said softly. "You are here with me, my beautiful princess. That is enough." Jake said. She smiled as she looked up at him. "My charming prince. Even while you're imprisoned you still know how to put a smile on my face." she said lovingly. Jake smiled and held her hand. "I'll stay with you until you're out of here." she said. "I promise."

"I know you will." Jake said before he looked at Will and Charlotte, both were silent, but they seemed to know what the other was thinking. Their hands linked and they looked at each other with that look in their eyes, whether they knew it or not. Alex smiled at Jake. "I think this shall be one interesting adventure we're embarking on, darling." she said softly. "Indeed it shall be. We shall all face it together." Jake said. "Every step of the way. And after this adventure, who knows what awaits us next." she said. They sat like that, all four of them, for hours till they finally reached their destination.

By the time the carriage had stopped both sisters were holding the hands of their respective Grimm brother. Charlotte in her chair while she slept and held Will's hand while Alex and Jake's heads were almost together if it weren't for the cell barring them from each other as they held each other's hand as they slept.

Cavaldi opened the cage and pulled the Grimms out. Both flinched as they felt their sore spines and necks re-align. Alex's head hit against the cell when Jake's hand was ripped from hers. "Oww.." she sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Good people-oh." Will started to say as his back loosened. "Long trip. Good people of Marbaden." he said. "Is anyone there?" Will called out as Alex and Charlotte came out of the carriage, both just as sore as Will and Jake.

"Brother, why don't you take a look around for any French soldiers? We wouldn't want to run into any French!" Will called out as Jake opened a window and got a gun in the face. "Ah, hey. Good morning, I uh.." he turned around and started to run. "Will, Will there's a!" soon there were all sorts of guns being pointed at the two.

While Charlotte stayed near the carriage, Alex was already off after Jake as he almost slipped on the muddy ground.

"Who are you?" one of the men of the village said. Charlotte went to stand by Will. "Please, we are not here to hurt anyone." She said politely. "We are the Brothers Grimm." Will said as Jake and Alex went to stand by Will. "They don't know who we are." Will muttered.

"Papa! Papa!" a child's voice was heard. "What?" Jake muttered and Alex looked at him as she smiled and took his hand. A child ran up to his father. "It's alright. They're the Brothers Grimm. People talk about them, they're famous." he said. "Right you are, son. We're the famous Brothers Grimm. Look at this strapping young man." Will said and the father of the child spoke up. "_He _is my daughter." he said and Jake and Alex looked away as they tried not to laugh.

"And a fine wife he will make for some lucky man." Will said, slightly embarrassed. "They kill trolls and giants, papa." the girl said and Will nodded with a charming smile. "Of course we do, darling. Me, Jake, Charlotte over here, Alexandra over there." he looked back at Cavaldi and the others. "The team." he said before looking back at the child. "Team Grimm, at your service." Will said and Charlotte smiled as did Alex.

As the town was clearing away slightly, one of the main villagers came up to Jake, Alex, Charlotte, and Will. "We have a matter of terror to discuss. There will be a meeting tonight in the town hall, just there." he said, nodding towards a tall building. "Be early. Which means around seven or eight in the evening." he said before he hobbled off.

There was a pause of silence before Alex spoke up. "So, are we free to do what we want for the day then?" Alex asked with a smile. "Because I need to talk to you." she mumbled to Jake. "Yes, dear sister, we are free for the rest of the day." Charlotte said happily. "Good. Thank you, sister." she said.

Alex then looked over at Jake and smiled as she took his hand and the two walked off. "You know, darling, I noticed a little something earlier." she said. "And what was that?" he said as they walked. "Well, you remember when that little bo-um girl came up to her father and explained about The Brothers Grimm being famous?" she asked. "Yes, I do." he said. "Well, did you notice that when she came running and yelling for her father that you...well you kind of almost answered her with a mutter of 'what?'" she asked. "I did?" he asked as he almost hesitated in his step. "Maybe we should sit down." she said as she led him to a stone bench as they sat down. "I think I was the only one that noticed it since I was closest to you at the time, but yes." she said. "I wonder why I did that." he said. "I don't know." she said as she smiled. "Neither do I." He shrugged. _Maybe I was just in my head too much., _he thought.

_I wonder if he's starting to change our relationship from friends to..., _her thoughts trailed off as she looked over at Jake. "So, what shall we do while we've got the free day?" she asked. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" he asked. "I want to finish the telling of Snow White." she said, smiling brightly. "I thought we did?" he said with a smile. "Not completely. Remember? We were at the very end, almost to my favorite part. The 'Happily Ever After' part." she said. Jake smiled. "And the prince and Snow White rode off into the sunset together. And they lived happily..." He began to lean in closer. "Ever..." closer. "After." their lips touched.

She smiled as they were the closest to kissing they'd ever been before there was a loud screeching bird. "Oh my goodness." she said. "What on earth?" Jake asked as the two looked around. There was a large black crow flying around a small portion of the town. "I swear, I can't stand crows." she said as she covered her ears from the loud screeching of the bird. Jake held her close as they sat there and watched the crow fly away. Alex sighed as she rested her head on Jake's chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck once all was quiet once again.

"Perhaps we should go inside. So as the crows don't bother you." he said. "No, we can stay outside if you want. They seem to have quieted down and flown away for the moment." she said. Jake nodded. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you are in that dress?" She smiled. "Thank you, Jake." He kissed the side of her head and held her close. _What am I to do? What if this time it is real?, _he thought.

_It feels so nice to be around Jake., _she thought as she looked up at him and kissed his chin softly.

Jake smiled and held her close. "Jake, can I ask you something a bit personal?" she asked. "Sure." he said. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to or if it's too personal," she stuttered a little. "but...what do you dream of when you sleep?" she asked. He paused before looking at her. "You..." She looked at him. "Me?" she asked softly. "I see you in my dreams. Asleep with a rose in your hands...I kiss you and you awaken." he said and she smiled. "And what happens after that?" she asked. "Your eyes open and you smile. I help you up out of a bed of flowers and we walk together into the setting sun." he said and that only made Alex's smile brighten. "That's absolutely beautiful, Jake. Is there anything else?" she asked with a hint of a giggle in her voice as she scooted a little closer to him. "That's really it." He said as he blushed. She giggled as she kissed his cheek. "Well it sounds like a beautiful dream, darling." she said softly as she hugged him a little closer.

He smiled and laid his head against hers. She was silent for a minute before she spoke up, feeling a surge of courage run through her. "I dream about you as well." she said. "I was hoping you did." He said, smiling. She smiled at him brightly as she softly kissed his nose. "I do." she said. He smiled at her, his cheeks still flushed. "Would you like to know what we do in my dreams?" she asked. "Perhaps." he said as he pecked her on the cheek.

She smiled and rested her forehead against his before she took his hands in hers. "I dream about the two of us living a home life together. On a beautiful farm with garden and animals to take care of and we spend the entire day with each other, writing about whatever pops into our heads. And those are my normal dreams, sometimes I dream of our stories. We're the characters and we go on these amazing adventures that we've only written about, but I do hope that we get to experience them soon enough. For real though, not in a work." she said as she smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"Sounds wonderful." Jake said. "It is wonderful. Charlotte used to tell me when I was little that I had a special mind, that with it I could create any kind of world I wanted to." she said softly to him. "Sounds like your sister was right." he said. She smiled. "In a way, she was. I've written probably hundreds of stories that come from my own special world. I call my mind and my imagination Wonderworld. I know it's kind of strange to name your imagination-" she started. "Not really." He smiled at her. She giggled. "I guess not. Remembering the things I've written, I guess there's really no way I could be more strange than I already am. You know, I didn't grow up with the best childhood...and I think that's what motivated me to turn to story writing. But I would turn around and write about good things instead of bad whenever my life got too rough and complicated for me to deal with." she said, turning serious as she scooted closer to Jake until their legs were touching and she closed her eyes a little before opening them again and looking at him for his reaction.

_Seems we are more alike than we thought., _he thought as he leaned her head up and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and kissed his forehead as well. "You know, I once wrote about a little girl that had a magic blanket. It could do anything she wanted to. And when she was scared she would wrap her blanket around herself and command it in a whisper to turn her invisible, and when she was happy she would command it to fly after she laid it on the floor and sat on it, and when she was sad she would hold it around herself and command it to turn into different colors and when the colors would change she would imagine happy things and happy stories." she said, thinking out loud. "Sounds like a wonderful story." Jake said. "I'm going to let you read all of my stories when we get back home. I'll bring every single one. The trick is trying to get them to fit in my bag and to get them in order first." she said with a laugh. He chuckled slightly at the thought. "I always said I was going to invent a bag. A bag of normal size, like ours, but you could put absolutely anything into it, no matter the size or the shape. It would all fit into the bag and you could pull it out when you needed it. It would be endless so you could fit an entire house full of items into it and the weight of the bag wouldn't change. It would be light enough to carry on your shoulder." she said before she and Jake got up to walk around the town some more.

"Now that would come in handy." Jake said. "It would indeed. Especially for writers like us. We could put our papers and books and writing utencils. Everything we need in a bag like that." she said as she held his hand before she looked up at him. "I wonder if there's a nice field around here. I don't know why, but I've always loved laying in the grass. Even when it's raining." she said with a smile. "The only thing here seems to be the forest. And I wouldn't want to get stuck in there." He said, eyeing the forest. "Gives me the willies." Alex looked over at the forest. "It does seem kind of dark and eerie, doesn't it? I say we turn back around." she said as she held on to Jake's hand and Jake quickly led the two of them away from the forest.

Charlotte found herself wandering slightly. Will was not far away. His hands were behind his back as he walked and he would glance up at her every few moments.

_Wife? She's my wife. Good job, Will, now you've probably scared her off for good., _he scolded himself in his thoughts.

She blushed slightly as her gaze caught his. She had to admit the thought of being Will's wife, it made her heart race, in a pleasant way. Will smiled politely as he looked at her. _I probably blurted out wife not only not to get her into trouble, but also because of what my dreams have been of lately.,_ he thought.

He looked at her, her hair blowing softly in the breeze. The way she looked in her dress. _I could marry her right here and now., _he thought as he tried not to stare at her, but for him it was hard not to.

Finally they drew closer to where Will could see the blush on her cheeks. "You know, blush looks quite nice on you, Miss Charlotte." he said, smiling. "Please Will, call me Charlie." She said. "If you must call me something then please call me by my nickname. It's much more non-formal."

"Charlie it is then." he said with a smile. "You can still call me Will. I don't have a nickname, so there it is." he said with a bit of a laugh. She blushed again as they walked closer to each other. "As you wish Will." she said. He smiled. "I really think that blush looks good on your cheeks though." he said. Charlotte laughed, but her foot caught and she slipped in the mud and fell against Will, who instantly put his arms around her. He picked her up before she fell in the mud. "I thought it was a bit muddy out here." he said, smiling his infamous charming smile. "Indeed." She said as she stood up straight. "Thank you for that Will." she said and he smiled at her. "It's not in me to not help a lady when she needs it." he said. "And I thank you, kind sir." she said. "And you are very welcome, dear lady." he said. "Would you like to go inside somewhere for a while?" he asked. "If you want to." she said as they linked arms. "Well, let's find somewhere before you trip again." he said.

She giggled as they walked into the inn. "Doesn't smell nearly as nice as the other inn, but it's somewhere to sit, I suppose." Will joked before he and Charlotte sat down at an empty table. "And it's quiet enough to enjoy one's company." she said as she looked at him. "For now, maybe." he said. "Unless Jake and I get drunk enough, it won't be quiet anymore." he said with a laugh. "Let's pray that doesn't happen." she said with a smile. "Let's." he said with a smile.

"Not much to do around here, is there?" he asked after a moment of silence between the two. "Well, we can talk. If I'm to be your wife, Wilhelm, I would like to be able to have conversations with you." she said with a smile. "Oh, about that. I'm sorry if I frightened you off with that. Would it help if I said it was Jake's idea?" he asked. "You didn't scare me Will. In fact...it made my heart race." she said. "It did?" he asked, smiling. "Yes..." she blushed. "Even now thinking about it, it still makes my heart race." she said. "Well then...I'm glad it was my idea." he said, smiling.

She giggled and then covered her mouth as it escaped her. "What? Is it against the law to giggle?" he looked around the inn. "I don't see anyone rushing in here." he said with a smile. "Sorry." she looked away. "Force of habit, I guess." she said. "Well it shouldn't be, I like your giggle." he said, smiling. She smiled again, but kept her eyes overted. He smiled and gently turned her chin so she was looking at him. "Giggle again, please?" he asked. Her smile twitched at her lips and a small giggle escaped her. Her hand went to reach for her mouth, but Will's hand stopped it. He held her hand in his and her other hand went up, but Will's other hand caught hers and he smiled at her.

His hands caressed her arms as he moved closer to her. He looked down instantly as he felt the rough yet smooth feeling of scars beneath his fingers. "Can you please explain these scars to me?" he asked. Charlotte quickly tried to cover them with the sleeves of her dress. "Please, don't. I want to know." he said seriously as he looked at her and stopped her hands once again. Charlotte tried to gulp down the knot forming in her throat as tears formed in her eyes. "If it's too much-" he started. She gripped his hands. "No..." she looked him in the eyes. "I...I..." she took a breath. "You should know." she said and he nodded. "Alright." he said.

"I..." she started, but hesitated. Will felt her shiver beneath his hands. "I won't judge you." he said softly. "My...my father...he was a horrid man. I was 14 when it started. I let him do the things to me, so Alex wouldn't be hurt." She started trembling again as the memories came flooding back. Will held on to her hands tighter as he listened. "I would send my sister out to the barn where she would hide. My father would come into my room...as he did those things to me. He called me his Little Lottie...a name I would rather forget...as well as the memories." she started. Will looked down at Charlotte's hands before looking up into her face. "Will, my sister doesn't know half of the things my father did. I want to keep it that way,...but know this...these," she gestured to her arms and the back of her neck. "They aren't the only scars I bear." she said. "Charlotte, I'm so sorry." he said sympathetically as tears formed in his eyes.

She gently wiped away his tears before they fell. "No woman should have to go through that." Will said. She cupped his cheek in her hand and caressed it with her thumb. "I can't tell you enough how sorry I am." he said. "You have nothing to be sorry for Will, but thank you." She kissed his cheek. "It's nice to know someone cares." she said. "I care deeply, Charlotte." he said. The blush returned to her cheeks as their hands held one anothers. "I want to care for you, Charlotte." he said softly. "And...I want to care for you as well, Wilhem." She cupped his cheek with her hand once again. He smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand as well as their faces got closer. Charlotte could hear her heart beating heavily in her ears as Will inched closer and closer to her face. Finally their lips touched as they kissed for the first time.

Her heart nearly shot out of her chest as Will's arms pulled her closer to him. Soon the two were standing as Will pulled her into his arms as they kissed. Will felt her moan against his lips for the first time. It sent shivers throughout his body.

_I'm glad this wife idea was mine., _he thought as he deepened the kiss. They held one another as close as possible.

Jake and Alex walked in and saw the two. Alex looked up at Jake and he looked at Alex, then both looked back at their elder siblings who were liplocked. Alex then smiled and shrugged as she put her arms around Jake's neck and kissed his cheek. "Why do they get all the fun?" she asked in a whisper as she giggled softly. "I think it's because they are older." Jake said and both sighed in unison. "Well, we're not exactly children." she said suggestively. Jake cleared his throat and caught the attention of the two love birds. Alex smiled at Jake as she started to take her arms from around Jake's neck. "But if you rather not...I understand." she said softly.

Will and Charlotte slowly turned their heads and both blushed when they saw Jake and Alex. "Um..." Will said, his voice a tad high at the moment. "How long have you um..." he trailed off. "Shh.." Charlotte said when she realized Will hadn't caught the attention of Jake and Alex yet. The two slowly walked into another room, tiptoeing as to not disturb Jake and Alex.

"We don't have to, Jake. I just thought..." she trailed off as she removed her arms from around Jake. Jake held her in his arms. "It's not that. I just...I want it to be special...and have it be right when it happens...does that make sense?" he asked. "That makes perfect sense, Jake." she said, smiling as she kissed his cheek. "Good." he kissed her cheek. "Hey, where did they go?" he asked when he looked up and Alex turned her head and didn't see her sister or Will anywhere. "Oh, I'm not sure." she said then she turned her head slowly as she looked back at Jake. "You don't think they went upstairs for anything, do you?" she asked with a cute weirded out look on her face. "I don't think they would." Jake said and Alex nodded. "Neither do I." she said.

The thought then came back to Jake's mind and he shook his head, trying to get it out. Alex giggled as she took Jake's hand and led him to an empty table. "Come on, maybe a few drinks will get those images out of our heads." she said. "Here's hoping." he said and she smiled as the two got a few pints and Alex smiled as she and Jake put their pints together. "Cheers." the two said with a smile as they sipped their drinks. "Cheers, darling." Jake said as he took a huge swig. The two then drank just one pint before they both spent the rest of the day together outside.

_**That Evening...**_

Charlotte and Alexandra sat quietly in the church along with Jake and Will. They listened to the testaments of the missing girls' families.

Alexandra smiled as she watched Jake write down every important detail and every story from every father of every missing girl. By all accounts this seemed like a well funded person or persons doing these hokes. Alexandra smiled as she watched Jake and she held her shoulder bag closer to her.

Everyone was then brought to silence by Will taping on the gold cross.

Alexandra saw Charlotte smile as she looked upon Will. "Now, who is willing to take us into the forest?" Will asked. Everyone quieted down before one of the village men spoke up. "Seek the cursed one!" the man shouted. "None of us will go in that godforsaken place! The cursed one is your only hope." he said. "The cursed one?" Charlotte asked. "He's the only one who will help you." the man said. "Alright where do we find this cursed one?" Will asked.

They told them where the cursed one lived and the four were on their way.

As they walked through the village, Alex was walking next to Jake as she smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. They arrived at the cursed one's home and Will looked in. "Hello."

A woman looked up at him before she stood from the table she was sitting at and walked off into her house.

"Cursed." Will and Jake said before spitting.

"Jacob." Alex said and at the same time Charlotte scolded to Will. "Wilhelm."

"What?" they both asked, looking back at their ladies. "No spitting." the two said together. "Why not?" Will asked. "It's what-" he started before Charlotte interrupted. "Do you see us spitting? Hm?" she asked. "No, but you are...ladies." Will said. "Yeah, and I'm sure it doesn't look too attractive when we would do that either. Would it, Alex?" Charlotte asked and she shook her head before Charlotte smiled and Alex giggled a little before both of them simultaneously spit just as Will and Jake just did. "What do you say to that? We can do just what you can." Charlotte said. Will shook his head and tried to reason with the woman.

Alex smiled as she looked over at Jake for his reaction.

_Remind me never to say that they are just ladies again., _Jake thought before following his brother.

Alex smiled at Charlotte before they both followed the brothers as Will tried to charm his way into getting a word out of the mysterious cursed one.

"Can you please come with us into the forest?" Will asked, trying to persuade her. "No." the woman refused coldly and quickly. "Why?" Jake asked this time. "I have my reasons." she said, looking over at Jake before she skinned an animal that was hanging and Jake and Alex all but gagged as they looked away. It didn't bother Charlotte in the least. She had done all the hunting during the winter to provide for Alex and herself. Will had his face now covered with a handkerchief.

Will nudged Charlotte a little as he nodded towards the difficult woman.

"Miss, please. We need a guide to take us in the forest." Charlotte tried. "Girls have been getting caught there for weeks now. You and your sister will be next if you go into the forest. I can't let you lose each other. Four of the girls that are lost were my sisters." she said as she looked at Charlotte. "If we don't do this..." she was cut off by a dagger zooming by her face and hitting the dead rabbit.

"What in the world was that?" Alex asked as she looked around.

Cavaldi then came inside the home of the cursed one and Will was none too happy. "You bastard! You could've cut Charlotte!" Will said before he looked over to see a small cut on her cheek and he then stormed over to Cavaldi. "YOU DID CUT HER!" he yelled. "Will, calm down." she said softly as Cavaldi went to retrieve his dagger, getting very close to the woman. "I won't calm down, he cut you. You should be more upset than I am." Will said as he inspected her cheek. "I'm fine." she said as she used her own handkerchief to dab at the small amount of blood. "I swear it doesn't even hurt." he said. "You're lucky he didn't cut off your head. He wouldn't have one right now if I had a knife around here somewhere." Will muttered to himself. She held his face and kissed him, which shut him up instantly.

Alex giggled softly as she shook her head then looked over at Jake. "Does he always overreact like that?" she asked quietly. "More often than not." Jake said. "Hopefully Charlotte will be able to help him with that." she said.

"Will you help us or not?" Charlotte asked again. "Once. I will only take you into the forest one time." she said. "That's all we ask." Charlotte said. "Tomorrow afternoon. Meet me here." she said before she went into the back of her house. "Thank you." Charlotte said as she pulled Will along.

Jake and Alex both followed Will and Charlotte out of the house. "We didn't even learn her name. Wouldn't that be useful instead of just saying 'you'?" Alex said mostly to herself. "We will find out tomorrow." Charlotte said. Alex nodded as she, Jake, Charlotte and Will followed Cavaldi back into town.

They arrived back at their inn and settled down for the rest of the evening.

Alex was next to the fireplace by herself as she looked at the fire as she took Jake's book he had given her and admired the front and back of the book and the pages inside as she thought of the day's events.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she heard his voice. She smiled as she looked over and smiled at Jake. "Hello." she said happily. "Hello." he said as he sat down by the fire, joining her. "What are you up to?" she asked as she smiled at Jake. "Nothing much just wanted to join you." he said. "I'm glad you did. I was starting to miss you." she said, smiling. Jake leaned over and placed a sweet chaste kiss on her cheek. Alex smiled as she looked over at him and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her to him.

"Jake...can I tell you something?" she asked. "Anything." he said. She smiled. "I really liked sharing the bed with you the other night." she said. "I did too." he said. She smiled as she reached over and held his hand. "We're really going into the forest..." she trailed off. "You know we must." he held her hand tighter. "I know. It is a bit dark and eerie...but with you I know I'll be safe." she said as she smiled at Jake. "We just have to stick together. All of us." he said.

"Jake, I want to play." she said playfully with an adorable smile.

Jake smiled. _Could she get anymore adorable?, _he thought.

She crawled on his lap. "I wish I would've brought my stories." she said. "It would have helped." he said as he held her. "It definitely would have." she said as she held him. "Well we can always make up new ones." he said with a smile as he continued to hold her in her place on his lap. She smiled as both she and Jake talked for the rest of the night until both fell asleep, Alex still on Jake's lap as they slept together in front of the fireplace.

Charlotte had changed into her night clothes and sat on her bed. A blanket wrapped around her as she looked out the window at the forest.

"Quite frightening that place looks, hm?" Will asked as he walked into her room. "Indeed. Gives me goosebumps just thinking about what could possibly be out there, lurking in the dark." Charlotte visibly shivered. Will smiled as he wrapped his arms around her as he sat down. "It'll be alright, darling. I'll be beside you tomorrow. You'll be safe as long as I'm around. I'll make sure of it." he said. She smiled and caressed his hand with hers.

"It just seems so odd though. These people doing this...they are either well funded and far more skilled to pull off this hoax, or..." she looked at him. "There is also the possibility that this is all real." she said. "If anything the project in there is probably handmade, if anything. Or, like you say, very well funded, but who would have that kind of money and spend it on such a childish prank." Will said. "And dangerous. Abducting innocent children." Charlotte said. "That as well, that's the cruelest part of this entire joke." he said.

Charlotte jumped when she heard a distant wolf howl. Her grip on Will tightened. Will held on to her as he pulled her closer to him. "Shhh, it's fine, Charlotte. I'll stay right here if you want me to." he whispered to her. "Sorry," she said softly. "bad experience as a child with wolves." she said. "It's alright. I'll stay right here with you tonight. Is that alright?" Will asked. "Please." she said. "Of course. No problem. I was ready for bed anyways." he said with a smile. She smiled softly at Will before cuddling against him. Her head on his chest. He smiled as he held her in his arms as the two drifted off to sleep.


	5. Day and Night in the Forest

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own my character, Alexandra Nell. And Sami only owns her character, Charlotte Nell.

Thanks so much to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**Next Morning...**_

Alexandra and Jake were sleeping in front of the now fireless fireplace as the morning sun started to shine through the windows of the inn as they quietly held on to one another as they slept peacefully.

"WAKEY, WAKEY, GRIMMY!" Jake was pulled up by his collar. "Huh wha?" he said sleepily, still unaware of what was going on. "Ow!" Alexandra moaned as she held her head when it was dropped on the floor because of Jake's abrupt exit. She looked around as she glared at Cavaldi. "Let him go, now." she ordered as she looked at him sternly. "Be still little-ah woman-ah." Cavaldi said as Will and Charlotte were brought in. "Charlotte!" she called out to her sister. "What's going on?" she asked and it was clear that both her and Will were obviously still asleep. "He won't let go of Jake." she said accusingly. "Cavaldi, please don't piss my sister off this early." Charlotte said drowsily.

Alexandra looked over at Jake who had already fallen back asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she walked over to where Cavaldi was still holding him. Charlotte walked over and slapped Cavaldi's hand before helping Jake sit down. "Someone has to be an adult." She said as she took a drink of water. "Thank you, sister." Alex said as she sat beside Jake and tried to wake him up.

"Jake...Jacob, darling, wake up." she said to him softly as she ran her fingers through his hair softly and ran one of her hands down his scruffy cheek. "Hmmm wha?" he said sleepily. "Jacob, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." she said softly as she kissed his cheek. "Okay." he mumbled. She smiled as she kissed his cheek again. "Your eyes have to be open to wake up, darling." she said. "I don't wanna." he said, keeping his eyes closed. "Oh, Jacob, come on. Please wake up. For me?" she asked, her own child-like side coming out as well. "Okay." he said, opening his eyes partly. She smiled and giggled softly. "A little more." she asked as she looked at him with a smile. "Do I have to?" he asked. "I'm afraid so." she said as she kissed his forehead. She smiled. "Good." she said. "Now come on it's time to go into the forest." she said as she helped him up. "So get your armor on before we go, Jacob." Will said as he was finishing putting on his own armor.

_**About Thirty Minutes Later...**_

A horn sounded through the entire village as Will and Charlotte were on one horse and Jake and Alex were on another with Cavaldi, the mysterious cursed one, and a few others followed behind the Brothers Grimm and the Sisters Nell. "Good people of Marbaden!" Will shouted out to the bystanders of the town. "Your daughters will be returned to you, and you shall regain your courage...and your joy!" he said triumphantly before Jake started playing his horn again and Alex couldn't help but giggle as Jake played his horn.

"This forest doesn't look so creepy now that we are inside." Jake said when he put his horn down. "No it doesn't, it looks rather nice, doesn't it?" Alex asked as she held on to Jake while she looked around the forest. "But still, just to be on the safe side. Stay close." he said. "I promise." she said as she rested her head against Jake's back as she held on to him. Instinctively, he pulled her closer. _She better stay close., _he thought.

She smiled as she held on to Jake a little tighter and she looked up at him. _My brave shiny knight., _she thought before everyone stopped their horses. "Apparently, we're on foot from this point..ok." he said as he and Charlotte got off of Will's horse. "Why are we on foot for the rest of the way?" Cavaldi asked. "The horses won't go any further." the cursed one said. "Why not?" Charlotte asked. "Because even the animals won't go this way." Angelika, also known as the cursed one, said. Charlotte nodded as they followed.

Soon everyone stopped once again and during the stop Jake had gotten his book out and Alex smiled at him as the two stood in a secluded place behind a tree. She watched Jake writing like mad.

"Jake, what are you writing?" she asked softly as she tried to look over his shoulder. "Oh just random scribbles." he said. "Can I see?" she asked. "Um...maybe not just yet." He hesitated. She looked at him and smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Jake..." she trailed off before she rested her head against his shoulder. "I promise, I won't look until you're ready for me to see it." she said. "But give me a hint. Is it a story?" she asked. "Um...yes and no." he said and Alex couldn't help but giggle. "Alright then it must be very interesting." she said as she kissed his cheek once more before she looked over at Will, who had just gotten a huge device out of a case. "What in the world is that?" she asked Jake in a whisper as her face held confusion and disbelief.

"Oh no, he didn't." he said as he looked at his brother. _And that was close she almost saw the letter.,_ he thought.

"What in the hell is he trying to do? Contact outer space?" she asked.

Charlotte just stood aside, trying not to laugh. Angelika just rolled her eyes and walked off. Will noticed Angelika had walked off and he removed the sound device from his ears as he looked around at Charlotte and the others. "I feel it's safe to proceed." he said. She looked at him and shook her head before laughing. Will smiled as he put an armored arm around her as the two walked off.

Alex helped Jake put his things away. "Ready to go?" she asked as she put her own shoulder bag around herself. Jake offered her his arm and they walked together. She smiled as the two followed Will and Charlotte deeper into the forest.

They kept walking through the thick trees. The sharp branches kept whacking and hitting them. "You know this really is exciting." Jake said and Alex smiled as she tried to walk underneath the branches. "Being in the forest?" she asked. "Yeah, I suppose it is." she said. "It's like everywhere you look in here..." Jake said before he was pushing some more branches out of his way, and somehow Alex seemed to know exactly how he was going to end his sentence as she finished. "You see something out of one of your stories." she said, amazed, before she too pushed some more branches out of her way.

_It's amazing how she knows._, he thought before he got a face full of branches.

"Oh, Jake." she said as she tried not to laugh when his helmet had gotten stuck. She smiled as she helped him out of the branches before she helped get his helmet free. "That's better, isn't it?" she asked with a smile as she looked at Jake. "Much." he sputtered out.

"Come along you two!" Will shouted. "Don't need you getting lost."

"Is he always bossy like that?" she asked as she helped Jake put his helmet back on his head. "A tad." he said and Alex smiled as she kissed Jake's cheek and took his hand as the two were the last out of the cluster of branches and she smiled as she saw the huge tower. "Wow, look at that, Jake." she said, amazed. "It is amazing, isn't it?" he asked as he stared. "I'm gonna go and look around it." she said as she took her own book out and started writing down every thought that came into her head as she explored around the tower.

Charlotte sat against one of the large stones, staring at the crows circling above. Will sat next to her. "There's no talking to that difficult woman." he said as he pointed to Angelika. "What?" she asked as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Charlotte, darling, love of my life." he started out sweetly with a smile. "Will you go and talk to the wicked witch of the forest for me?" he asked with that same charming smile. She gave Will a look. "And what, pray tell, Wilhelm Grimm, my darling prince, do I get in return?" she asked. "Me. You'll have me for as long as you like in return." he said.

Charlotte kept the look on her face as long as she could before breaking out into a smile. He smiled even bigger. "That's a yes, right?" he asked. "Oh, what am I to do with you, my handsome schemer?" she asked. He smiled. "We'll figure out the details once we get back to the inn tonight." he said before he kissed her cheek and sent her off to Angelika.

Then Jake came up to Will. "Will, why did you have to bring out your stupid sound waves? You embarassed me right in front of Alex." he complained in a child-like fashion. "What ever do you mean, Jake?" Will asked. "Those stupid..." he said before he pulled out the case and then pulled out Will's sound device. "This waste of space!" he said. "It doesn't even work, and it's pointless. And Alex probably thinks I'm the brother of a lunatic now." he said before throwing the device on the ground.

"Ah, so this isn't about me in general this is about you having deep feelings for Alex and not knowing what to do about them." Will said. "I'm doing something about them." Jake said, defensively. "Uh huh, sure Jake. You're doing a good job so far." Will said. "I'm writing her a letter that I plan on giving to her." Jake said.

"It better be a damned good love letter, Jake." Will poked his brother's forehead. "Put that brain of yours to use." he said. "I am. I'm putting my entire focus on her..letter on her letter." he said. "Good." Will looked over at Charlotte and Angelika.

The two were talking and it seemed that Charlotte was able to get the story of the forest out of her as Angelika started telling her the story of the tower.

Suddenly, Jake had inspiration for his letter as he watched Alex writing as she looked at the tower and walked around it every once in a while before he went over to a shady sitting place to write. As he wrote he kept hearing a sound, he looked over and didn't see anything. The second time around he looked saw a tree move.

"Will." he called out before he got up when he notice there was a strange sort of bug as he got up with his bag and book as he went over to his brother. "Will, I think it's time to go now." he muttered as he looked around the forest. Will looked over at Jake in confusion. "There's trees moving and strange bugs crawling everywhere." he said in a hushed voice. "Honestly, Jake how can you-" Will was cut off by Charlotte's scream.

"Charlotte!" Will called out as he ran towards her. Charlotte was next to Angelika, holding her leg. "Will, I'm fine." she said, trying to convince him she was ok. "Charlotte, come along, we need to get back to the inn and take care of you." he said as he picked her up in his arms and started carrying her towards where they came from earlier.

"That's not the way." Angelika said as Will was almost to the cluster of branches. "Of course it is. It's the way we came through. It's the way we're going now." Will said. "That's not the way." she repeated. "But we just came from here. I recognize that tree-" Will started. "Don't trust the trees." she said.

"Don't-" Will started before Angelika had picked up a toad and was now asking it the way. "Oh good God. Come on! Charlotte needs help now!" Will shrieked. "Will, please stop fretting." Charlotte said to him softly.

Angelika had finally set the toad down as she turned around and started walking through another pair of trees and Alex and Jake, along with everyone else, soon started to follow.

"I'm telling you, this isn't the way." Will said.

Angelika swished her sword through the bushes and there were the horses and the exact place they had come from earlier.

"And here we are." Will said. Keeping his mouth shut, he helped Charlotte on his horse before getting on behind her.

Alex and Jake went over to their horse who was going from side to side and Alex couldn't help but smile as she tried not to laugh. "What's he doing?" she asked. The horse kept dancing before he finally did a bow, letting Jake on as he was finally able to get on. He then held his hand out to Alex as he helped her up on the horse and she smiled as she hooked her arms around Jake as everyone rode off and soon they were back into town. Once they got back, Will took Charlotte directly to the inn.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Alex asked Jake as they rode back to the inn. "I will let you know." He said. She nodded before she rested her head on Jake's back. "She will be alright though, won't she, Jake?" she asked. "She will be just fine." he said as he got off the horse. Alex climbed down after Jake as she instinctively took his hand. "Oh, sorry." she said as she was about to let his hand go, but Jake kept his grip on her hand. She smiled at him as she held his hand.

_Don't blush, Jake. Don't blush., _he thought. "I promise Charlie will be alright." he said. "I hope so." she said as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you and your brother for helping my sister. I don't know what I'd do without her." she said softly. _Or without Jake., _she couldn't help the thought rushing through her head.

Inside the inn, Will was inspecting Charlotte's leg. He gently took off her shoe and sock before rolling up her pant leg that was now stained with blood. "Ow." she said softly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he said gently as he took a wet towel. "Now, this may hurt a bit, but I have to clean the blood off of you." he said as he slowly put the cold towel on her bloody leg. She hissed in pain when it touched the tender skin.

When the blood was finally washed away, it revealed the wound. "It looks like...an animal bite." Will said, slightly horrified, but more so confounded. "I didn't see any animals. Angelika said they didn't go near the tower. Did you feel anything bite you, darling?" he asked. "All I felt was a sharp pain. I didn't hear any growling or anything. Ow." she said, jumping at him touching her leg. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to examine the wound." he said. "Maybe Angelika would know something about what happened." Charlotte said and Will shook his head. "Darling, there's no talking to her. She doesn't listen to me or Jake." he said. "We'll figure out what's wrong without her-" Will started.

She cut him off with a tender kiss. "Will, breathe. You are rambling, darling." she said. "I'm sorry." he said before he looked at her. "I'm just worried."

"I know, dearest." She hissed slightly again as he began to wrap the wound. "You'll be fine." he said softly, more to himself as he wrapped the bandage before Jake and Alex walked in and she rushed over to her sister. "Charlie, are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine, Alex. Thanks to Will, I shall be fine." she said. Alex looked over at Will. "Thank you for taking care of my sister." she said. "It is my pleasure." he said with a smile. "I just don't like the way you treat your brother." she said before she kissed her sister's forehead and then went off to find Jake.

Alex smiled as she walked by Jake, who was writing once again, but it seemed now he was trying to take his time and make whatever he was writing absolutely perfect. She smiled as she watched him for a moment. "That story must be very important." she said softly. "I won't bother you." she said as she went to turn around to go upstairs. "No!" he said suddenly. "Stay, please." She looked over at him. "Alright, I'll stay. No problem." she said as she smiled and turned back around. "Are you alright, Jake?" she asked. "I'm fine, I just...I just want you by me. After what happened today..." he said, becoming flustered. She smiled. "Yes, that was a bit frightening. Especially for Charlotte." she said softly as she sat next to Jake.

"So, are you finished writing?" she asked. "No, not yet." he said, closing his book. She smiled as she held his hand. "Everything will be fine, Jake." she said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed softly and laid his head against hers. She smiled as she rubbed his hand softly. "But you have to admit, frightening as it was being in the forest today, it was still exciting like you said earlier." she said.

_Indeed it was., _he thought as he held her hand.

"Darling, maybe you need to rest." she said softly as she looked up at him.

That night, Charlotte had awoken from her sleep only to find Will and Jake on their hands and knees scrubbing the floors...in maid outfits. "Will?" she asked. "It's alright, darling, go back to sleep." he said. "Am I dreaming? Cause um..." She started losing her composure and almost cracked a smile. "No, darling, you're not, but you can go back to sleep we'll try and be quieter." he said. "Charlie, what's going on?" Asked a half asleep Alex, who instantly woke up when she saw them. "Jake, darling, what are you doing?" she asked as she tried hard not to giggle, but a few escaped.

The two brothers looked at each other and then back at the girls. Alex smiled as she got out of her bed and went over to Jake as she helped him up. "Come on, sweetheart, come to bed...what are you wearing?" she asked with a muffled laugh. "Uh..." Both Will and Jake looked down at themselves.

"Oh, darling, did you have some kind of dream I should know about?" she asked cautiously. "NO!" they shouted, while Cavaldi was laughing in the corner. "Goodnes, just asking a..." she paused when she saw Cavaldi. "question." she said before she walked through Jake and Will over to Cavaldi. "Why did you do this to them?" she asked. "It's not fair, you want maids, then get them yourself, but don't make Jake have to-" she started. "It was funny you can not-ah deny it." he said. "No, maybe not, but they shouldn't be working like this. They have things to do and they need their rest." she said as she walked over to Jake and went to take off his maid cap.

"I'm sorry, darling, why didn't you wake me up? I would've talked to him sooner." she said softly to Jake. "I didn't mind I-"

"AHHH!" the were all interrupted by a scream from outside.

Jake took Alex's hand as the two ran outside. "Stay here, Charlotte." Will said before he ran out after Jake and Alex, Cavaldi right behind him. But Charlotte didn't listen and soon, as Jake and Alex and the others were outside, they saw Charlotte galloping away on Will's horse after Jake's horse ran off with a child in it's throat. "CHARLOTTE!" Will called out to her as she disappeared into the forest. "HERE!" They heard Angelika call as she pulled Will onto her horse.

"What about us!?" Alex yelled after them. Jake found another horse and pulled her on as Cavaldi and his men followed. Alex held on to Jake as tightly as she could as he sped off after Will's horse before they were finally in the forest.

"Charlotte!" Will called out. "Will, the forest is alive!" Jake shouted as they rode. He could see the trees moving. "THEY'RE TRACKS, JAKE! SOMEONE'S IN THE FOREST!" Will shouted and Alex yelled at Will. "WILL, STOP TRYING TO ANALYZE WHAT THIS COULD BE AND ACCEPT THAT FOREST REALLY IS ALIVE! THIS ISN'T A GAME!"

Charlotte's scream ripped through the forest, causing Will's blood to boil and run cold at the same time.

Soon, Jake, Alex, Will, and Angelika were all thrown off of their horses as Angelika sped off into the forest after immediately getting up and Will was still coming up with analyzations about how the forest could be moving.

"Grimms! What is this? What is happening?" they all heard the shouts of Cavaldi's men. "These people are far more well-funded than us!" Will yelled out to Jake through all the chaos of the forest.

"Will this is not a game! The forest is really alive!" Alex shouted at him again. "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BELIEVE! I HAVE TO FIND MY CHARLOTTE!" He shouted at them. "Then go find her! Go find my sister!" she shouted before a horse was flung up into the air by a tree with its rider still on it. "GET DOWN!" Jake yelled as he pulled both Alex and Will down so they wouldn't end up the same way.

But the trees had a hold of the two and the horse fell on it's back, but the vines still had the rider.

As Will, Jake, and Alex all ran for it, Jake noticed the rider screaming as he stopped the two. "Will, Alex, stop!" he yelled before all three ran over to the trapped rider and tried to cut the vines that binded him, but it was too late and he was already being dragged under the tree and they stopped him in just enough time, but before they could blink the next time the rider yelled a branch popped out of his mouth and the three screamed before Jake took Alex's hand and the two and Will both ran for their lives.

Will was now frantically running and shouting Charlotte's name. Jake had a hold of Alex's hand as they followed him. "I'VE GOT HER, WILL! MEET ME OUTSIDE THE FOREST!" Angelika yelled as she helped Charlotte to run out of the forest. They turned and ran in the opposite direction as fast as they could and once outside they all collapsed.

Alex saw a small barrel in the slab that the five were hiding behind as she sat it up and got up as she helped Jake sit down. "I can't breathe." he said and she sat on her knees as she helped Jake get his shoulder bag off of him and Will snatched a piece of cloth from Jake's costume before he went and helped Charlotte. "It'll be alright, darling. How well are you breathing now?" she asked when she got his bag off of him. "I'm fine now. That was, that was amazing the forest was alive!" Jake said triumphantly. "Jake, not now." Will said as he tended to Charlotte, who was panting heavily and was ghost white.

"It was alive, Will!" she said before she smiled at Jake as he started writing like mad. Will then saw her shoulder was bloodied. "Oh God." He ripped open her shirt and saw yet another animal bite.

Alex sighed as she rested her head on Jake's leg while he wrote.

"Don't worry, darling, I'll take care of you." Will said to Charlotte as he tried to wrap her new wound with the cloth. Charlotte was suddenly ripped from his arms and thrown to the ground. "GRIMMY!" Cavaldi shouted as he pointed his guns to everyone.

"ON THE GROUND!" He shouted as he kicked Jake's barrel out from under him and pushed Will on the ground. Alex went to get up from the ground to check on Jake, but Cavaldi grabbed her and pulled her to the ground harshly between Angelika and her sister.

"Don't touch Alex!" Jake shouted earning a massive slap to the face, knocking him to the ground. "DON'T HIT JAKE!" Alex screamed from her place on the ground.

"SILENCE!" Cavaldi shouted. "Who killed-ah my men? Tell me Grimmy. WHO!? Or your precious Nells will die!" he asked as he pointed one of his guns at the two of them while still keeping the other gun on Will and Jake. "It was the forest!" Angelika said. "Silence." he snarled at her before spitting in her direction. "If you stay it will destroy you too." Angelika warned him.

"It was alive, Will..." Charlotte mumbled softly. She was still in complete shock and fear. "Thank you, Charlotte." Alex said, smiling at her sister when Cavaldi went off to gather the remaining horses. "It was not alive!" he said, outraged. "Darling, there was nothing in there but tracks and wires. I know this." he said softly to Charlotte when everyone sat up and Alex smiled as she went over to Jake.

"Will, you didn't see what Angelica and I saw." Charlotte said. "And what did you think you saw, darling?" he asked as he was by Charlotte's side. "There were no wires, no platforms. A tree came down and attacked us...and then..." she said. "Charlotte, it's very late, we're all tired. Don't you think you could've just seen-" Will started as he tried to reason with her. "There was a wolf, Will! Larger than any I have ever seen!" she said as she held onto his arms. Will pulled her into his arms. "Ok, ok, there was a wolf. A very large wolf." he said as he rubbed her back. "Control your-ah hysterical woman-ah Grimmy!" Cavaldi yelled. "She's not hysterical, dammit! She's scared!" he yelled, outraged once again. "And everyone thought _I _was weird growing up." Alex muttered to herself as she sat by Jake.

"Well wouldn't you be afraid if you saw a massive wolf?" Jake asked her as he held her close before they were carted off by Cavaldi. "Of course I would." Alex said softly as she held on to Jake's hand. Jake held her close as they were dragged away. Will held the frightened Charlotte in his arms, and Angelika clearly was stuck in her own mind.


	6. The Two Runaways

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Alexandra Nell. And Sami only owns her OC, Charlotte Nell.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

Jake and Alex had fallen asleep on the journey and when they opened their eyes, they were no longer near each other anymore.

Alex, Charlotte, and Angelika were all chained by one leg inside a very over sized wooden bucket and Jake and Will were both tied up to some wooden contraption.

"Jake!" Alex yelled out as she tried to get up until she felt the chain on her leg. "Will!" Charlotte shouted as a large cork screw type device sat above their heads. "It's alright, Charlotte. We'll be fine...I hope." he said.

Charlotte's arm and leg were hurting severely, her heart was racing as she held her sister and Angelika close to her. Alex watched as her sister was reverting back to the over protective motherly figure she had grown up with.

"Jake." Alex called out again as she held on to her sister's hand while she looked over at Jake. "Don't worry, Alex." Charlotte said as she held her close. Jake struggled. "Alex, I'll get you out, I promise." he said. "I know you will, Jake." she said. "I believe in you." she said with a smile. "I swear on my life, we will solve this. Right Will?" He asked as he looked at his brother from Will's upside down angle.

"Right. We'll solve this." Will said. "We're the Brothers Grimm after all." he said before a door opened and everyone saw as Cavaldi was muttering something to Delatombe before he put his hand over Cavaldi's mouth and looked over at Will and Jake. "Grimms! What exactly happened in the forest?" he asked. "Uh, sir, I believe that we encountered a deal of authenticated enchantment in the forest." Jake answered before Will shushed him. "Shut up, Jake, we're not saying that. That is not our official position." Will said before Jake looked down at his brother. "But it's true." he said and Alex couldn't help but smile at Jake as he couldn't have seemed more adorable even in such predicaments.

Will kicked Jake to get him to shut up. "Sir, we are dealing with people who are far more advanced and far, far more well funded than we are." Will said.

Delatombe and Cavaldi talked in hushed voices before Alex distinctly heard Cavaldi say. "I will make them talk." before he walked down the steps and ordered for the violinists to play music before he went near the bucket that held Angelika, Charlotte, and Alex as he pulled a lever and the three immediately looked up when they heard spinning as they saw the corkscrew device started to spin and then he pulled another lever to make it slowly start to come down.

Charlotte immediately pushed the two behind her. "NO! Stop!" Angelica cried out.

"No, no!" Will and Jake both shouted before Alex looked up at Jake with fearful eyes. He'd never seen her so scared and Charlotte did the same to Will.

_Oh please God no!, _Jake screamed in his brain as they kept yelling for them to stop the machine.

_He wouldn't really do this! He can't do this! Please no!, _Will thought frantically as both he and Jake shouted at Cavaldi. "The women are innocent! Let them go!" they both shouted before Will yelled. "General, if you keep working with Cavaldi, this country won't be yours for much longer! Don't you see, he panics!"

"The Great Cavaldi never panics!" Cavaldi said confidently before he let out a girlish scream as he kicked a kitten into the blades of the corkscrew before it's remains splattered the General.

As the General began to walk away, Jake looked at Alex helplessly and wanted so bad to rescue her as the three women had to lay on the bottom of the bucket they were in to avoid the blades before Jake yelled. "General, wait! Cavaldi was right. We saw them. We really did! Three in the tree, two in the cage. Huge men with axes and all sorts of weapons." Jake said and Cavaldi practically rejoiced as he went over to the Grimms.

"You see, you see, my device, it works! Truth comes out!" he said triumphantly.

"Ignorant peasents, they cling to their folklore instead of seeing what needs to be seen because it gives them strength." Jake continued before Angelika yelled at him. "STOP IT! YOU'RE GIVING HIM EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS!" she yelled and Alex held her ear. "Thanks a lot, my ear was there." she said as Jake continued. "You see? The longer this goes on, more Germans are gonna talk like her! Well, Angelika, not Alex." he said with a dreamy smile before he continued. "And then harm themselves!" he said before Will intervened. "And soon the forest won't be just a forest anymore, it'll be a nation!" he yelled.

"YES!" Jake and Cavaldi yelled. "Let us do it our way!" Jake yelled and Will and Cavaldi both rejoiced as did Alex from her place next to her sister and Angelika. "YES!" Jake smiled as he heard Alex's delighted cheer of 'yes' for him as he continued. "SEND US BACK INTO THE FOREST!" He yelled and Will and Cavaldi were going to yell 'yes', but stopped themselves and it was just Alex who screamed out. "YES!" as Will and Cavaldi were looking at Jake in disbelief and it took a minute before Alex looked at Jake. "...Wait, what?" she asked.

"WILL!" Charlotte cried out as the spinning head was coming closer pushing them into the barrel.

Please stop!, Jake screamed in his head. "We can stop this!" Jake yelled. "General, trust me, let us do this our way. We will defeat those in the forest!" Jake said and the General looked at Cavaldi. "Cavaldi...stop." he said and Cavaldi looked over at the General as he went over to his device and the General yelled. "Stop!" and immediately Cavaldi stopped the blades and Alex looked fearfully of what was so dangerously close to her and her sister and Angelika as the blades were then lifted slowly to the top and the chains were released from all three of them as they all stood up in the bucket and looked up at the blades before Alex looked over at Jake with a relieved smile and Charlotte looked the same way at Will.

_Both men sighed heavily and just hung there. Thank God., _Jake thought.

_Thank God, she's safe. I don't know what I'd do without Charlotte., _Will thought as he looked at her.

"Alright, Grimms. You shall return to the forest. But I'm warning you now, if you attempt to escape and I shall raise every tree, demolish every building, and slaughter every innocent, including your precious women, in search of you. Do you understand?" the General asked as he looked seriously at the Grimms. They nodded quickly before they were cut down. After they got up off the floor they ran to the women.

Will picked up Charlotte out of the barrel as he held her in his arms. "Darling, are you alright?" he asked as he stroked her hair. She clamped her arms around him and held on tight. "Will, I was so afraid." she whispered to him. "I know you were, darling. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." he said. "No matter what I have to do or say or give. I will keep you safe." he said softly to her.

Alex helped Angelika stand up and she got out of the barrel on her own as Alex looked at Jake rushing over to her as she smiled softly at him. "I'm so sorry, dearest." Jake said. And with Alex in his arms, the five of them quickly left and returned to Marbaden.

Alex wrapped her arms around Jake's neck. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Jake. You got me out of there. That's what's important." she said as she kissed Jake's cheek. "Just like I knew you would." she said. _It was cutting it far too close., _Jake thought.

Soon, Jake, Alex, Charlotte, and Will were all back in the inn along with Cavaldi as they went into a much-deserved sleep for the night.

_**Next Morning...**_

Jake and Will were outside preparing for the trip into the forest as Alex and Charlotte were inside as Alex was changing her sister's bandages.

"Thank you, Alex." she said softly before rubbing her shoulder. "No problem. How are they feeling today?" she asked as she kissed her sister's head and helped her get dressed. "Better...where's Will?" she sighed heavily, wanting to be held by Will again.

"Don't worry, he's outside with Jake...why don't you go downstairs? I'll get dressed and grab my bag and meet you down there." she said before sending Charlotte off.

Charlotte nodded before she went down the stairs and almost immediately saw Jake.

"Oh, good morning Charlotte. Is, um, is Alex up yet? We'll be leaving soon." he said as he looked at the top of the stairs. "Yeah, she's up. Merely getting dressed." Charlotte said. "Ah, I see. Um, Charlotte, could I talk to you?" he asked rather awkwardly as he kept looking at the stairs for Alex and back at Charlotte as if he was hoping Alex wouldn't catch him.

"Sure, Jake." She said softly. "Come, you should sit down." he said as he helped her into a seat and he sat next to her. "Um...well...how do I say this?" he asked himself as he looked around. "You need to tell Alex how you feel, but you don't know how, am I right?" she asked. "Well, yes and no, I have a letter and I was kind of hoping you would read it to see if she would like it...but I want it to be for her eyes only...but I don't want her to hate it." he said. "I understand, Jake. I will help you." She smiled at him and held his hand.

"Thank you." he said, smiling. "Alright, here's a rough draft of the letter. I've already got the original ready to deliver to her and everything on the rough draft is what's in the letter." he said as he handed her a folded piece of paper so she could read the letter in its rough draft form. Jake watched her as she quickly read over it. "This is good, Jake. This is very good." she said. "Thank you. I wrote a few more things in the letter that I didn't in the rough draft, but that's the jist of it." he said. "Will she like it? It's not too revealing or anything for her, is it? I'm sorry, I just need to make sure it's perfect and what better way to tell her than to give her a letter, right? I mean we both write and we both have such an interest in everything of writing-" he said before Charlotte stopped his nervous ranting. "Jake, she will love it. Just give it to her." Charlotte said.

"Ok. Thank you, Charlotte." he said as he kissed her cheek. "I really appreciate your advice and help." he said before Alex came down the stairs and she smiled when she saw Jake. "Oh, good morning, Jake." she said happily as she ran down the stairs once she saw Jake and she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Charlotte smiled softly as she walked away, leaving the two alone.

"How are you doing this morning?" Alex asked as she pulled away from Jake and smiled at him. "I'm doing better, Alex. How are you?" He asked her softly with a huge smile on his face. "I'm doing a lot better than last night. My ankle aches a bit from that chain, but I can walk on it without any trouble." she said, smiling just as big as Jake was. "Would you like me to wrap it for you?" He asked her quickly. She smiled. "I think I should be able to walk on it. It's not that bad of an ache, just a little pain, but nothing too bad." she said as she kissed Jake's cheek. "But thank you, darling." she said with a bright smile. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm sure. Thank you for offering." she said with a smile. "Alright, I just wanted to make sure." He kissed her cheek and smiled happily. "So, are you ready to go into the forest again today?" she asked. "Yes. I want to understand how it's real!" Jake said happily. "So do I!" Alex said just as happily before the two were interrupted by Will. "Don't listen to him, Alex, he wishes his entire life was something out of a book, and now he thinks he's in love with you." he said and Alex looked over at him as she went to say something before Jake interrupted. "Shut up, Will."

"I think both you and Charlotte should stay right here and not venture into the forest if girls are being taken." Will continued. "Yes, that's just like you Will. Never thinking of anybody but yourself." Jake argued. "Jake, calm down." Alex said. "And no Will, my sister and I are going into the forest whether you like it or not." she finished.

"I can't." they heard Charlotte say.

"Charlotte, of course you can." Alex said as she went over to her sister. "Alex, darling, can you please go and watch the horses?" she asked her sister and Alex sighed as she looked at her sister. "Alright." she said softly before she kissed Jake's cheek and with a soft smile to him and a slight push to Will on her way out, she went out to the horses.

"Charlotte, you can go. Your injuries are getting better and with Alex's help and yours we can bring those girls back." Jake said as he went over to Charlotte. "No, Jake...I can't..." Charlotte hugged herself.

"Bring them back?" Will asked from his place by the front door as he glared at his brother. "Yes, Will." Jake said as he turned and glared right back at Will as he stood his ground. "Bring them back how?" Will asked as he neared his brother and started smacking him in the back of the head and the face. "With what? Magic beans!?" he yelled at Jake as he tried to back away from his brother's blows, but Will wasn't backing off, and outside Alex had heard the commotion inside and was just in time to see Jake trying to back away from his furious brother. "Why do you say that?" Jake asked as he tried to dodge the blows and back his brother off, but Will only got angrier. "MAGIC BEANS DO NOT BRING PEOPLE BACK TO LIFE! THEY DID NOT THEN AND THEY WILL NOT NOW!" Will yelled in anger at his brother. "Jacob, go wait by the horses! Go! Now!" he yelled when he finally stopped smacking Jake and he looked at Will before he pushed Jake. "GO! Wait by the horses, Jacob!" he yelled before Jake looked down and walked out the front door towards the horses.

"Will." Charlotte said softly. "Why must you do that?" she asked. "Charlotte, he doesn't understand that magic is not real." Will said distressed as he sat next to Charlotte and put his head in his hands. "But Will there are other ways of going about it, you shouldn't have to resort to hitting and abusing him." She said, this time her voice slightly louder. "It's not abuse, it's making him try to see logic. If you don't want to go in that forest, I understand. Trust me, I don't want to go back either. Nothing makes sense there. It's like being inside Jake's head, it's complete madness." he said.

"Will, it is abuse. You laying hands on Jake like that...it's...no one should be subjected to that. You don't know how Jake feels when you are hitting him. It makes him afraid of you." she said. "It should. I'm the older brother. He needs to listen and stop being so..." Will trailed off, trying to find the word. "Childish! He needs to stop being so childish! He's eighteen years old!" Will said.

"WILL, HE IS A CHILD!" she screamed, leaving Will in silence. "He is a child. Just like my sister is. Jake is fragile just as Alex is. Your job as the older sibling isn't to make them see logic it's to protect them and help them. His body may be 18, but his mind is that of a child." She sighed. "You have to protect him from everything even yourself." Will was stunned by Charlotte's outburst as he looked at her and nodded slowly. "...Alright. I'll go and apologize." he said softly.

Alex saw Jake come out of the inn and she went over to him. "Jake-" she started. "What?" he asked rather quickly. She backed up a little as she looked at him. "I saw what happened in there, and I just-" she started. "Don't. I already heard Charlotte yelling at him. Alex, I don't want fighting anymore. Please." He said, exasperated. She nodded. "I know. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what Will did and I wanted to make sure you were alright." she said softly. "I'm fine. Will just has far too much anger in him. I just wish he wouldn't take it out on me anymore." he said.

"Jake, I can't stand it when he does this to you. I'm sorry, I know you don't want to fight anymore, but I just need to tell you that you really need to learn to stand up and defend yourself, darling. You don't know this, but I can't still the tears that come out of my eyes like rain whenever I hear or see him abusing you. And I think you need to admit that it is abuse." she said softly as she stepped a little closer to Jake. "I have Alex! I know what he's doing. I'm a wimp, what more do you want to hear?!" Jake yelled in frustration. "We're going to prove that this is real!"

"I know we will, Jake." she said softly. "But listen to me, Jake, please. You are not a wimp. Anything but actually. Jake, I can teach you how to defend yourself, I promise." she said as she held his face in her hands softly.

Jake then put Alex on the horse called over the two others before the four of them rode off. "Jake, what are we doing?" she asked as she held on to him. "Going to prove that it's real." Jake said as he started riding off towards the forest.

Will ran out when he heard Jake's horse as he yelled out. "JAKE!" but neither one of them turned their heads towards Will before Charlotte joined him outside and saw that not only Jake but Alex was also going with him. "YOU'RE A FOOL, JAKE!" Will shouted as he watched his brother and Alex ride off. "ALEX!" Charlotte cried out as she watched her sister ride off with Jake. Alex looked back at her sister. "I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU, CHARLOTTE!" she yelled to her sister before she held on to Jake a little tighter before he stopped the horse when they got to the edge of the forest a few minutes later. "Now, I want you two," he said, pointing to the two others. "To go into the forest, find the tower, and get the catapult started just like on the copy I drew and in the exact location like on the drawing as well. Alex and I will be back tomorrow morning." he said authoritatively and Alex smiled as she was impressed by Jake's tone before the two men nodded and galloped off on their horses and into the forest before Jake and Alex took off once again.

"They are going to get themselves hurt." Charlotte said as she started freaking out. "He thinks the armor is magic. I made that armor myself, it's not magic, it's just shiny!" Will said as he watched his brother ride off and couldn't be more angry or, deep down, more worried. "We have to stop them, Will." She said as she looked at him desperately. "Alright, darling, you want to go and find them? We'll go and find them. Come on, they're probably in the forest anyways." he said as Will led her to his horse before he got on and helped her up on the horse and Charlotte held onto Will as they rode off into the forest.

When they found their way to the tower, they saw huge supplies strewn everywhere as they looked around for Alex and Jake. "Jake!" Will called out as he and Charlotte looked around the forest. "Alex?!" She cried out desperately as she looked around.

Hidlick, one of their sidekicks, came out from some trees along with their other sidekick Bunst. "Jake and Alex took off after sending us in here to build one of his ideas for getting into the tower. He said they'd be back in the morning." Hidlick informed Will and Charlotte. "Where did they go? Which direction?!" She yelled as she grabbed Hidlick's shirt. "I'm sorry, Charlotte, I don't know. They sent us off into the forest before they went off." he said. "Damnit." She said as she started panicking.

"Don't worry, darling, we'll find them." Will said as he pulled Charlotte to him. "Will, I can't stay in the forest, but I want to find my sister." She held onto him as she tried to calm of herself. "Don't worry, darling, we'll go back to the inn for the night and then we'll go out in the morning when Jake and Alex will probably be here." Will said. Charlotte slowly nodded as she held onto him. "Come, darling, they should be fine." he said softly as he helped Charlotte on to the horse before he got on in front of her and she held on to him as Will galloped off to the inn.

When they arrived Will noticed she had kept glancing back at the woods. He knew she was nervous and worried about Alex. "Don't worry, darling, they probably just went to ride around for a little while. Watch they'll be back here by morning sleeping in their own beds." he said as they walked inside the inn a few minutes later. "How can you be sure?" her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear it. "Because I know my brother." he said as he kissed her hand. "Don't worry, they'll come back. I promise." he said.

Charlotte sighed heavily and sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. Will sighed as he watched Charlotte. _How did I mess things up so greatly?, _he thought.

She started to absentmindly rub her shoulder. This bite hurt more than the other one. "Here let me put a cold washrag on that for you." Will said softly. "Thank you, dear." she watched him as he came over and removed the bandage. "The wound looks angry." he said softly before placing the cloth over it, earning a hiss of pain from Charlotte. "I'm sorry, darling." he said as he kissed her cheek. "It's fine, Will." She kissed his hand before pulling him closer. "I promise, darling, I'll get your sister back here." he said. "And not with any magic beans." he muttered to himself. She looked up at him and their eyes met. "But what if I want the magic beans, Will? What if I want fairy dust?" she asked him softly as she held his hand. "Is it so hard for you to believe? Just because you can't see it or understand it doesn't mean it isn't real." she said. "Darling, I'm sorry, but all of those things are in only fairy tales. I just can't except that there are such things." he said softly.

"Have you even tried? You're telling me that as a child you never believed in fairies and goblins? You denied yourself your childhood, Wilhelm Grimm." she said. "I had a childhood, Charlotte. I believed in fairies and goblins and everything that Jake thinks is real!" he said, outraged. "Let go, Will." She held his face carefully in her hands. "Let go and try to believe...in Jake. Try to see the world through his eyes." she said. "I can't, Charlotte. What he believes in...it's just not possible to me. I believe in logic and sense and Jake believes in books and fairy tales and make believe." he said. "Just try, Will." she kissed him, catching him off guard. "Just try." He looked at her and smiled as he kissed her. "I will try, love. I will." he said softly. "You know I love you Will, but you can be so bull headed sometimes." she said with a smile. "I'm sorry, darling. It's just how I am." he said with a smile. She playfully ruffled his blond hair before settling against him. He smiled as he held her and the two lounged in front of the roaring fireplace.

Alex was asleep as she rested her head against Jake's back as her arms were still around him. She didn't know where Jake was taking her, but she trusted him. Jake finally pulled the horse to a stop. "Here we are." he said and Alex awoke when she heard Jake. "Jacob, darling, where are we?" she asked as she slightly opened her eyes. "Some place just for us." he said and she opened her eyes a little more and smiled at Jake. "You brought us back to my house?" she asked happily.

He helped her down from the horse and smiled. "Oh, Jake, thank you." she said as she hugged him. Jake smiled and held her close. _It's much nicer here., _he thought. "Are you happy?" he asked. "Jake, I'm so happy. Thank you so much." she said before she realized that she was home. "Oh, Lightning! I have to check on Lightning!" she said as she started running towards the stable. Alex ran into the stable and saw Merlin just standing there in front of Lightning's stable door. "Merlin, how is my darling Lightning?" she asked him as she looked into Lightning's stable.

She saw him still laying the same way they left him. Alex opened the door of Lightning's stable as she went in and kept the door open as she sat next to Lightning. "Hello, sweetheart Lightning, I'm home. I've come to take care of you." she said softly. "Alex..." Jake said when he looked at the horse. He came to kneel beside her. "My darling, he's gone." he said softly and Alex felt tears forming in her eyes as she looked over at Jake as she couldn't speak without crying. "Sweetheart, look at it this way. He lived a long and happy life. And he wasn't alone." He wiped away her tears. "He's always going to be here with you." he said. "Jake..." she trailed off in a whisper before she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his arms.

"Do you want me to leave you alone...so you can say goodbye?" he asked her softly. "I don't know." she said softly as she sniffled and looked down at her horse as more tears starting pouring out of her eyes. "I will return, dearest." he said before kissing her head. He then walked outside and sighed. Jake looked down at the ground as he stuck his hands in his pockets and he noticed something in his left pocket as he pulled out his magic beans from childhood. He picked them up in his hand as he looked over at the horse stables and the anger that he had from Will and now from Alex crying got to him as he threw down the beans and sighed heavily again. Then a soft neigh reached his ears, he looked around before following the neigh sound.

Soon, Alex was drying her eyes as she came out of the stables and she looked for Jake, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Jake?" she called out. "Jake?" she called out again and then found him coming over a hill...with a small black and white colt in tow. She smiled as she watched Jake.

Jake reached her and smiled. "Jake..." she trailed off with a bright smile on her face. He just shrugged. "He followed me home. Can we keep him?" he asked. "Oh, Jake, of course we can." she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she couldn't help but giggle a little.

Jake led the small colt into one of the free stables and gave him food. Then went out to prepare a burial spot for Lightning. Alex couldn't stop her tears as she and Jake both dug a big hole into the ground for Lightning, but she was trying to keep the tears quiet. "Alex, go be with the new one. I will handle this and call for you when I am finished." Jake said. "Jake, are you sure you can do this all by yourself?" she asked softly. "I'm stronger than I look, darling." he said to her before kissing her on the cheek, almost touching the corner of her mouth. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You look very strong to me. But I have one question before I go." she said. "Anything, love." He said, making her blush heavily. Now she couldn't stop smiling as she looked at Jake.

"Where did you find the new horse? Oh and one more question. What do you think we should name it? Oh and another question, is it a he or a she?" she asked all at once. "He found me, and you can name him." Jake said and Alex smiled and kissed Jake's cheek. "If you need any help, darling, just call for me." she said. "I shall." Jake said before she returned to the stables and a few hours later she saw Jake come in, she knew what he was to do and turned away. Jake dragged the body of Lightning outside and buried him. He put flowers over the grave before calling Alex out.

She sighed as she petted the new horse she was still thinking of a name for as she walked out of the stables and didn't notice that the new horse was following her. He whined at her loudly as he trotted after her. She looked around when she heard him as she smiled and patted his head. "I see you, I see you." she said with a small giggle as she rubbed the horse's head. He nuzzled her hand and whined again. She smiled. "I'm trying to think of a name for you, but I'm not sure yet." she said softly to him before she went over to Jake and the horse was still following her.

She eyed the simple yet lovely grave he had created for her beloved horse. She smiled softly at the grave before she looked up at Jake. "Thank you so much, Jake." she said as she kissed his cheek, very close to the corner of his mouth. Jake then placed a small makeshift headstone into the ground.

"I love you, Lightning. You'll always be remembered fondly." she said softly as she looked down at the grave before she turned to Jake. "It's starting to get dark I think we should probably get going inside." she said softly. "Yes indeed." he said. "Go ahead inside and I'll be right there after I put this one into the stable." she said, smiling down at the new little horse. He kissed her cheek again before walking into the house.

She smiled as she watched Jake go inside and couldn't help noticing that he had been quiet lately as she walked into the stables with the new horse before she put him in the stable and gave him some more water and food before she shut his door after kissing the new horse's head before she patted Merlin's head and walked out of the stables before she walked inside.

She walked inside and saw Jake just sitting there, staring. "Jake." she said softly as she closed the door and knelt by his chair he was sitting in in the living room. "Darling, are you alright?" she asked as she held his hand. "No." he said. "What's the matter, Jake?" she asked as she rubbed his hand softly. "I don't want to be a fraud." he said. "Oh Jake..." she said softly as she kissed his cheek. "I'm so tired of living as a fraud." he said.

"Jake, I'm so sorry, darling. But just think of this. The job you and your brother are doing now is real. It's not staged, it's not planned, it's real...whether he believes it or not, that forest is real. This story is real and we're living it. And after this entire thing is figured out maybe you could talk to Will and use your talents for a new living." she said softly as she looked into Jake's eyes and softly took his face into her hands. "Alright." he said softly. "Oh, Jake, sweetheart, you can't be so sad about this." she said softly. "You'll find a way out of this lifestyle soon. I know you will."

Jake nodded his head as he pulled her to him. She smiled as she held him and was now sitting on his lap in the chair as she rested her head on his chest.

_Should I give the letter to her now?, _he thought as he held her against him.

She kissed his cheek. "While we're at home, Jake, I'll have to show you my stories like I promised." she said softly. "Alright, love." he said. She smiled as she stood up and pulled him with her as she went up to her room and took all of her stories that were in order and stacked neatly. "I set them up on this dresser. Come look." she said. He sat on her bed as she handed him story after story to read.

Jake smiled as he had an idea of how he could give her the letter. He smiled when she was turning around to make sure her stories were in order after he finished reading the last one he stuck the letter in the middle and then handed the stack to her. "Oh, darling, I'm not sure if the sixth and seventh pages are in the right order, could you look?" he asked and she nodded. "Sure, sweetheart." she said as she went through the pages and in the middle of the sixth and the seventh page she saw a letter before she smiled at Jake. "Jacob Grimm, what have you done?" she asked softly with a smile as she picked up the letter.

_I hope she likes it., _He thought as he smiled softly. "Read it, please." he said.

"Sure." she said as she opened the envelope and then opened the letter as she read it. She looked up at Jake. "Oh, Jake..." she said softly. Her eyes scanned over the letter taking in every word that was written. "Darling, this is beautiful." she said as she smiled at him once she was finished reading the sentimental letter. Jake blushed heavily at her words. She smiled as she stood up and sat next to him on her bed. Her arms wrapped around him and held him to her. "Thank you, Jake. That's the nicest letter I've ever received." she said as she kissed his cheek softly as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm glad you liked it." He stuttered out as he blushed crimson. "Jake, I have to tell you...I feel the exact same way about you." she said with a sweet smile. "Y-y-y-you do?" He smiled. _Please tell me I am not dreaming., _he thought. "Yes, of course I do." she said with a bright smile. _How could I not? He found me when I needed him the most and didn't even know it., _she thought.

Jake wrapped his arms around her holding her as tight to him as he could. His face buried into the nape of her neck. She smiled as she whispered to him. "How could I not feel the same way about you?" she asked as she held him as tight as she could.

"I love you, Alex." Jake said and Alex looked at him. "You do?" she asked. She knew she'd just read that, but it was still so surreal to her that this could possibly be happening. "I do." he said. "Oh, Jake." she said breathlessly. "I love you too. So much." she said as she held him again. Jake kissed her cheek as he held her.

"Come, darling, we should probably both go off to bed so we can be up early to go back to the forest." she said. "Yes we should." Jake kissed her forehead and helped her into the bed. "Thank you, Jake. Have a good night's sleep." she said as she kissed his cheek one more time. Jake got up and left her room, leaving her door open as he did. She smiled as she watched him walk out before she blew her candle out and shut her eyes.

_**Later That Night...**_

Jake tossed and turned in his bed, mumbling loudly in his sleep. The mumbling then turned into talking as he was dreaming one of his now usual dreams about himself and Alex. "No," he moaned as he turned over in his bed. "NO!"

Alex awoke as she heard Jake yelling in his sleep. "Don't take her, please!" she heard him as she quickly got out of bed as she ran out of her room and saw his door was open as well as she ran in and shook Jake. "Jake, wake up!" she said in a whisper. "No, no, no!" He started thrashing around. "JAKE!" she yelled as she got on top of him when he turned on his back. He continued to thrash around, begging to whoever to stop.

She tried to hold him still and once she was able to get him the tiniest bit still she went to kiss his cheek to wake him up but at the time her lips were going to touch his cheek, his head turned and she kissed his lips for the very first time.

His movements ceased instantly and froze beneath her kiss. She slowly pulled away from him. "Um...Jake?" she asked timidly. His eyes opened and locked with hers.

"You were screaming in your sleep and that's the only way I could wake you up. I was aiming for your cheek, but you turned your head at the last second." she explained with a little timid smile.

_She kissed me?, _Jake thought as he gulped. "Then I guess I'm the damsel in distress like the ones in our stories." he said and she giggled. "Jacob Grimm...you're even a storyteller when you're half awake." she said as she kissed his cheek. "Would you like to tell me what you were dreaming about? It sounded awful." she said as her smile faded slowly. He blinked a few times before answering. "I can't remember."

"Well, whatever it was, I hope you don't have that dream again. Would you like me to stay the night so I can be here in case it does come back?" she asked. _I would love nothing more., _he thought while he merely nodded. She smiled and climbed off of him as she bravely kissed his lips again. "Alright. Good night, Jake...I love you." she said with a smile. "I love you too, Alex." he said softly before the two drifted off to sleep together.


	7. Come Back To Me

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Alexandra Nell. And Sami only owns her OC, Charlotte Nell.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

Morning soon came and Jake began to wake. Alex was still cuddled up at his side, her head on his chest. He smiled smugly to himself. He then realized that Charlotte and Will must be out of their minds with worry. Alex then wrapped her arms around him a little more as she snuggled her head against his chest. _Who cares right now?, _he thought as he settled back into the bed.

Alex sighed softly as she started to wake up and smiled up at Jake sleepily. "Good morning, Jake." she said softly as she kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Alex." he said. "How are you feeling, darling? About everything?" she asked as she sat up in bed and sat next to him as she held his hand. "Wonderful." he said. "Even about leaving your brother?" she asked curiously as she played with his fingers. "Uh...not really." he said. "Oh, speaking of your brother, I think I should teach you how to defend yourself before we go back into the forest." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Sweetheart, I know how to defend myself I just don't implament it." he said. "Well, against your brother, I think you should. He abuses you, and I think you really need to start defending yourself so he knows you're serious." she said softly before she kissed his lips softly. "I'll go make us some breakfast before we go-" she started. "I think we should go now. I really want to try and get up in that tower." he said. She smiled. "Alright. Let's get dressed and go then. Oh, do you think I should take my stories?" she asked. "Sure." he said. "It'll give you something to do while I work."

"Jacob, I want to help you." she said, with an adorable childish pout on her face. "I want you to, but I don't want you getting hurt." he said as he thought. _I really don't want her getting hurt. It would kill me if she did._

"Jake, I'll be fine. I won't go in the tower with you if you don't want me to, but I'd like to help with the catapult." she said. "Alright." he said. She smiled and kissed his lips. "Good. Now come on, let's get going." she said softly as she and Jake both got out of bed and soon they were off on Jake's horse riding towards the forest.

Will and Charlotte rode into the forest at top speed. They wanted to get Alex and Jake as soon as possible. "Watch, darling, you'll see they're going to be right there in the forest just like I said." Will said. They arrived at the tower after running through the forest. "3..2..1, Take Off!" they heard Jake yell and saw the catapult, with Jake in it, shoot off. "WOOHOO!" Jake yelled happily.

"NO!" Will yelled as he saw his brother being shot off into the air as he ran into the middle of the forest where Jake, once again, crashed and burned as he fell to the ground and Will quickly rushed over to his brother.

"I think it was the height problem again, darling." Charlotte heard her sister's voice. "Oh God, Will I think I'm going to have a heart attack from that." Charlotte said as she held her hand to her chest as she tried to steady the beat.

Will turned his brother over and saw a wooden head with a stuffed body before both Charlotte and Will both turned their attention over to the trees near the catapult as Jake and Alex walked out from the trees. "Damnit, we need more height." Jake said as he and Alex started examining the catapult before Alex looked over towards Charlotte and smiled. "Oh, hi Charlotte. I told you I'd come back." she said with that child-like innocent smile.

Charlotte crossed her arms and gave her sister 'You are in deep shit' look. "Jake was just trying to prove his point." she said. Charlotte crossed her arms and gave her sister 'You are in deep shit' look.

"Jake was just trying to prove his point." she said, but the stare didn't waver.

"Ok so back to the catapult.." she said as she turned around just in time to see Will grabbing Jake's ear again before Jake growled and punched Will straight in the face as he yelled at his brother about the story and about everything being real, including the forest as Alex smiled at Jake. She was so proud of him that he was finally standing up to his brother.

"Alright everyone just stop!" Charlotte yelled.

Alex and Jake both simultaneously looked over at Charlotte. "Both of you BIG trouble! Will, you chill out!" she said. All three were silent as Alex walked near Jake as she held on to his arm. Charlotte sighed heavily as she held her chest. "I need to sit down."

"Are you alright?" Alex asked as she quickly went over to her sister and helped her sit down on a nearby rock. "I'm fine." she said. "Are you sure? Do you need some water? I brought plenty from our home this morning." she said. Charlotte finally growled. "Alex, do you ever think before just running off on the back of a horse?! I swear I get a heart attack each time. I don't sleep because I worry over you! GAH!" Charlotte walked off, muttering to herself before pacing back and forth.

She looked over at Jake, and he could see the small tears in her eyes. "She didn't mean it, Alex, she's just upset." he held her as they watched Charlotte pace back and forth on the border of the the clearing and the forest. She's just like Will. _So protective., _he thought.

Alex sighed softly as she rested her head on Jake's shoulder and held him tightly. "Alright, Jake let's, let's try and get you up there." Will said. "Will, can't you see Alex is upset?" Jake whispered. "You're the one who wanted to get into the bloody tower in the first place." Will grumbled. "Fine." Jake said before he looked down at Alex and she smiled softly up at him. "Go ahead, Jake, you want to go and you need to go." she said as she kissed his lips, which shocked Will. "Woah, wait! When did that start?!" Will freaked out.

"None of your business." Jake said with a smug smile. Alex smiled as she giggled. "Jacob Grimm, you've been getting very smug since we started doing that." she giggled. Jake kissed her before walking over to the catapult and Will.

Alex smiled as she watched Jake and Will both talk before she helped Will to get Jake the harness around him before Will started cranking the device that would be carrying the rope he was using before Will just gave up and Alex looked at him while Jake yelled, since he was halway up the castle. "Come on, Will, put some muscle into it!" he yelled before Alex pushed Will out of the way as she started cranking the device for Jake.

Both her and Will were soon cranking it till they eventually had enough tork.

And Jake was almost to the top when the rope got to the end and snapped, Jake quickly falling before he was able to stop himself and he was still close to the top of the castle where he stopped as he started climbing.

"Jake, darling, are you alright?" Alex called. "I'm good, I'm good." She then saw Jake go around the top of the tower and looked to be counting. "Will, Will there seem to be 12 Crypts in a circle."

"What do you think they mean, darling?" Alex called up to Jake. "I don't know!" He called out before trying to get into the tower. "I'm going in!" Jake called out to the two of them. "GOOD LUCK, DARLING!" Alex yelled happily.

Will mumbled something and sat down on one of the stone crypts. "What?" she asked as she looked over at him. "Oh nothing." He said softly before mumbling again. She sighed as she sat on one of the other crypts as she looked up at the tower, hoping Jake was alright.

"Don't worry he'll be just fine. He's far tougher than he looks." Will said. "I know. I believe in him." she said. "I know you do." he said. "And I don't know why you don't." she said. "It's not that I don't believe in him, I just want him to face reality is all." Will said. "This is reality. This is all magic in here, Will. I think you're the one that needs to face this reality." she said. "Things like this, like magic and wonder, they do exist." she said. "Alex, I can't believe in it. I haven't believed in it since Jake and I lost our sister and were orphaned. Someone had to take care of us and that was me. I had to grow up." he said. "Will, you really need to believe in what Jake believes in. Maybe when you see one of these things in front of your face, not analyzing what it may be to you in your stuffy, boring, reality world. Then maybe you will finally be able to see what your brother and I believe in. And maybe you could be a better brother to him." she said as she walked off to venture around the castle, looking at all the other crypts.

Meanwhile, Jake was inside the tower as he was looking through all of the antique objects from the Queen's crown, an ancient book, and finally a magnificent old throne as he danced around the room, wishing that he could've brought Alex up here to show her before he bumped into something cold as he turned and saw a huge mirror standing before him.

He looked at the different repletions in the mirror and grew confused. He looked back and forth between his reality and the mirror's reality before he looked back once more at the mirror and backed up a little as he looked between the ancient queen in his reality and the young queen in the mirror's reality as he looked between them both, still a bit confused as he was starting to piece everything together.

He jerked and moved as he felt someone touching him and then saw a pair of hands coming around his middle. Soon he saw, in the mirror, the young queen coming up behind him as she was whispering for him to look at her. "Look at me, Jacob." She said to him as she leaned her lips to the side of his face.

Jacob couldn't say anything as he tried to look down at his shoes. He had to get away and quickly. He had to get back to Alex. "Look at me, Jacob." She said again as she started kissing his skin. "No, no I can't." he managed to stutter out. "Don't you want me, Jacob? What is it you love the most?" she asked. "Oh, you have another?" she asked softly as she turned her back to him before she turned back around and Jake was astonished to see Alex standing right behind him now as her arms wrapped around him. "Would you prefer me then, Jacob?" the transformed Queen asked Jacob as she started kissing on his ear.

"A-Alex?" He said as his eyes rolled back. "Mhm." she moaned into his ear. "Come to bed with me, Jacob." she said seductively into his ear as Jacob was falling in deeply now. Suddenly a rock came flying into the mirror, causing the Queen to turn back into herself. Jake jumped away from her and gasped. "JACOB GRIMM, YOU BED WETTING PISS BUCKET!" Will screamed from down below. "HEY!" Jake heard Alex's yell. "HE SAID THAT WAS ONE TIME ONLY SO DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIM!" she screamed at Will.

"JACOB GRIMM, HURRY UP!" Will yelled. "LOOK AT ME, JACOB!" The Queen wailed as she sobbed while Jake crawled away. "Don't look at her, don't look!" He said to himself as he gathered up some of the long hair.

Soon, Will and Alex both saw Jake jumping out of the tower as he held on to the mile long hair before he landed on the ground, the hair all over him now.

"Oh, Jake, are you alright?" she asked as she rushed over to Jake to help him get the hair away from him. "What happened up there?" she asked. "SHE"S ALIVE!" He yelled underneath the tangled mess of white hair. "She's still there, Will!"

"For five hundred years?" Will asked as Jake and Alex stood up as she got the rest of the hair off of Jake. "Yeah and they haven't been kind I can tell you that much." Jake said and Alex tried to hold back a laugh, but she let a small bit of it out. "She's been waiting, waiting for someone to rescue her and collecting the girls to steal their youth." he said. "Why can't she just accept that she's dead?" Alex asked as she looked at Jake, that adorable child-like look on her face. Jake looked at her. "Oh, Alex, My sweet adorable lovable pure, Alex." He said, kissing her face. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his face as well. "Don't change, Alex, don't change!" he said. Alex giggled softly. "Ok, I promise, but I really don't have any other clothes to change into and I probably wouldn't if I did." she said with a smile. "No, no, that's not it. Oh God, I love you." He held her close. _That was crazy when the Queen changed. I don't ever want anyone but My Alex., _he thought.

She smiled as she held Jake. "Oh, Jake, I love you too. So much." she said happily as she kissed his cheek. "You'll definitely have to tell me what happened later." she said as she held his face in her hands and smiled at him.

"Charlotte?" Will called out as he looked around the forest. "CHARLOTTE!?" he yelled. Suddenly they saw a bloodied Charlotte running towards the forest. "WILL!" She screamed before she was yanked backwards back into the forest. "WILL HELP ME!"

"CHARLOTTE!" Will screamed as he ran after her and Alex and Jake both looked over. "Charlotte!" Alex yelled before she took Jake's hand as the two ran off after Will to try and get to Charlotte. She screamed as she was dragged off through the forest. Her hands becoming cut up as she tried to grab onto anything to try and stop herself. "WILHELM!" Suddenly the fur clad person picked her up over his shoulder and began to run.

"YOU BASTARD YOU LET HER GO!" Will yelled as he tried to run faster. "WILL PLEASE!" Suddenly the ground began to move ahead of them. The man jumped down into the whirlpool that had opened up. "WILL!" Her scream echoed as she was pulled down along with him.

Will jumped as far as he could to try and reach Charlotte, but an unseen force pushed him back to land at the feet of Jake and Alex as they both helped him up. "CHARLOTTE!" He yelled as he ran back to the spot where she disappeared and started digging. He kept screaming her name over and over as he tried to dig.

"He took her, Will. You can't dig-" Alex started. "CHARLOTTE!" He kept screaming as his digging slowed. "Char-Cha-" He broke down and pressed his forehead against the dirt and broke down. Alex sighed as she reached over and held Jake's hand. He pulled her close to him as they watched Will cry his heart out to the ground. "I'll find you." They could hear him mutter over and over.

Alex buried her face into Jake's chest as she tried to hold back from crying.

She had just watched her sister being dragged off by a vicious wolf, but she had to try and stay as strong as she could. She was now, until they found Charlotte, the lone Nell sister...and that thought alone horrified her.

_I'm not ready to be the only one., _she thought fearfully.

"Don't worry we will find your sister." Jake whispered as he looked at Will. The elder Grimm now stood and walked off. "We have to get to the village and warn everyone." Will said.

Alex looked up at Jake as she kissed his cheek and held his hand tightly as the two walked off after Will. I hope we find her._ I don't want Alex sad anymore. It's tearing me apart to see her so sad., _he thought. "I thought you didn't believe Will?" he asked his older brother. "Not now, Jake." he said quickly and Jake could tell his brother was holding back his own tears.

Soon, the three rode off towards the village, not saying a word.

Once they reached Marbaden they immediately began to try and tell the people about the forest, but in the midst of their tirade the French came and invaded the village.

Alex held on to Jake's hand as everyone's attention was on the the French who were riding into the village. "Jake, what's happening?" she asked quietly.

"People of Marbaden we have come to free you from the lies and deceit of the Grams brothers." The General declared.

Jake, Alex, and Will immediately started to speak up, trying to tell the people of the village that they were innocent.

"These two men do not lie, Delatombe." Alex spoke up bravely to the General.

"Arrest zem." said the General as the guards started to drag off Jake and Will. In the midst of the madness Angelika snuck into the crowd and dragged Alex off.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to yell for Jake. "Saving you so we can save them now shut up or you'll be no good to him." Angelika said as she pushed her into her house and the shut the door.

Alex was so stunned by everything that had just happened in a matter of seconds that she had to take a deep breath to try and understand it all.

"When we get the opportunity, we will save him and Will." Angelika said. "What will happen to them?" she asked as she looked down at her bag. "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." Angelika said. "Is there somewhere I can keep this safe? I need for no one to touch it, there's something very important to me inside." Alex said as she rested her bag on her legs.

Angelika picked it up and then hid it under the floor boards under her bed. "Thank you." Alex said softly as she sat down and sighed as she closed her eyes. "Don't worry, we're going to save them." Angelika said and Alex could only nod.

_**That Night...**_

Soldiers were lined up near the start of the forest, each had a lit torch in their hands as Jake and Will were then carried over to a tree, not far from the forest, on what looked to be two ladders put together that they were both bound to as the General spoke to them. "Farewell, Grams, you and your tales will not be remembered." he said before throwing Jake's book down into a pile of ash.

"SO this is how it ends?" Will said. "Will, don't worry. We'll find a way out of this." Jake tried to calm his older brother down. Will sighed heavily. "This is the end." he said as he looked at the raging fire before them. Then he looked at the sky. "My beautiful love, I shall be with you again soon."

Jake couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother's overdramatizing. "Good God, Will, SNAP OUT OF IT!" he yelled at his brother. "We are going to get out of this and I swear to God if my legs were free I would be kicking some sense into you right this second!" Jake yelled again.

"Jake just face the reality for once." Will said. "We're on two of these...things. They're lighting up the forest and us, what do you think could possibly be happening? Oh, I just remembered. Poor Alex, she'll have to go on without you. If only she were here for us to say our last words to...well you could, anyway." Will said.

"Will, what are you saying?" Jake said, he couldn't believe his brother, the rational older brother, was giving up. "I'm saying the truth, Jake! We're not making it out of this alive, look around!" Will yelled. "Charlotte is gone! If at best you have something to fight for, to live for." Tears were falling down Will's face. "What do I have left? My love is gone."

"Will...I'll get us out of this, all hope can not be lost-" he started, but he wasn't convincing himself very much anymore. "Jake...just accept it." Will said. Jake kept sputtering, trying to think of something before he looked over at his book that was now in flames and sighed. "Say your last words, brother." Jake said, defeated.

"I love you, my brother." Will said. "I love you too, brother. And where ever you are, Alexandra Casandra Nell-" Jake started before he heard her voice from behind him. "Don't you dare even think about giving up, Jacob Ludwig Carl Grimm." she said as she and Angelika freed them from their binds.

"Angelika?" Jake said. "Ah, were free!" Jake said happily.

"OH THE FEET THE FEET!" they yelled as they fell.

"Oh, Jake." Jake heard Alex say adorably as the two women unbound their feet as Alex crawled over to Jake while Angelika went to Will. "Jake, darling, are you alright?" she asked as she gently cupped his face in her hands.

"Oh Alex!" he said happily as he held her. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Alex smiled as she held him. "Don't ever think that, Jake, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I won't let you." she giggled before she looked over at the book that was burning and she sighed softly. "Let's go." Angelika said quickly as they ran off into the forest.

As they ran into the forest, Alex, Jake, and Will were about to catch up with Angelika, who had a bit of a head start into the forest until a burning tree fell in their way, blocking their chance to get over to the other side.

Suddenly a hideous howling came echoing as a large wolf jumped in front of them.

The wolf growled at the three before turning his attention to Angelika as he neared her and with every step he took he started to transform from a wolf to a large man as the three looked on, not sure of what was happening or what was going to happen.

"It's him! The one who took Charlotte!" Will declared as he picked up a large branch. "Stop, Will! You'll only get killed that way!" Alex said as she tried to get him to put the branch down as the man neared Angelika.

"Jake!" Alex started. "Just stay here, Alex!" He said as he tried to push her out of harms way, but the ground gave out beneath her, causing Alex to fall into a small pond of water.

"JAKE!" Alex screamed as the small pond of water turned into a huge pool of water that she was quickly trying not to sink in. "JAKE, HELP!" she screamed as there was an unknown force grabbing on to her leg as she gripped at a branch stuck in the ground to keep her head above the water.

As Jake jumped after her, the man in furs threw something into the water, causing it to ice over. Alex screamed for him with her mouth closed as she tried to grip the ice that had surrounded the top of the water as she opened her eyes while under the water to look at Jake. "No, no!" he kept trying to break the ice as Alex began to sink. "Alex, NO!" he yelled. Alex looked Jake in the eyes as they practically spoke to him. 'I love you.' before she was dragged into the dark depths of her watery grave.

Jake hit the ice one last time and it shattered. As he tried digging at the bottom, a thought suddenly hit him. "WILL, ALEX IS THE TWELFTH!" he yelled and suddenly after Jake had said that there was a huge wind that had come over the forest as Jake and Will both had to hold on to something so as not to get blown away with the wind.

"We have to get to the tower!" Jake yelled before he and Will both ran through the forest as quickly as they could before they stumbled upon the man in furs, who had Alex in his arms as he was walking towards one of the crypts.

"You bastard, you let her go!" Jake yelled just as the stone crypt slid closed. "Jake!" Will yelled as the man disappeared into the tower, with a flock of birds carrying him up to the window. "What is wrong with you? Calm down! We'll get Alex out of there, come on!" he said as he ran out of the brush and towards the crypt where Alex was just laid in.

Jake used all his might to try and push open the crypt. Will was right next to his brother pushing as well as they were able to open it to a small extent to where Jake could see Alex's sleeping face. "Alex, I'll get you back! I promise!" then the crypt slammed shut again when Will used the axe to try and open it.

"I held the axe the same way you did!" Will said as he put the axe down. "Will, not now, can we please concentrate on getting up in the tower!?" Jake yelled before the two ran back to where Jake's box of supplies was as he got out the rope, but soon there was a gun shot in the air and the two looked over to see Delatombe, his servant, and Cavaldi coming near them.

"There's twelve crypts, and there are one girl in each crypt you see-" Jake started to explain. "Silence!" Delatombe shouted. "Story time is over, Grams." he said before looking over at Cavaldi. "Execute them."

"No, wait! That's who you want! Up there in the tower!" Will said, as he pointed to the man in furs watching them from the tower window before he escaped their view and Delatombe instructed Cavaldi again. "Execute them!"

Cavaldi stepped up to Jake and Will as he contemplated on what to do before he turned back to Delatombe. "General, I-" Cavaldi started before he was silenced as Delatombe then shot Cavaldi straight in the chest as he went down with a thud.

Will and Jake exchanged looks and then quickly ran. Delatombe was after Will and his servant was after Jake as they both ran in opposite directions. Jake hid as the servant stalked him.

But once the servant found him, he stopped and Jake looked at him oddly before he fell down on the ground next to him and Jake found that Will had thrown the axe into his back as he got up and ran back to where the catapult was, thinking Will was following him when Will was being stalked by Delatombe still as Jake was putting the catapult together.

"Will, hurry up!" Jake yelled. "A little busy, Jake!" he said before Delatombe had Will trapped. "Well move it, Will!" Jake yelled.

Will was able to light the burning cross in Delatombe's face before he stuck the General's flag in his chest, killing him and pushing him off of the cliff and on to Jake's catapult as Jake was finally able to catapult himself inside the tower.

Will latched onto the long white hair and started to climb as quickly as possible. Jake yelped in pain. "Will, hurry!"

As soon as Will grabs the sword he goes flying into the air, about to stab Jake in the chest before Jake blocks Will's sword. "She's controlling them Will. What do we do?" Jake asked. "I can't, Will." he said and Will nodded. "Yes you can, Jake. It's your story, it's your world. You can do this." Will said. "I can't do this alone, Will. I need someone. I need you. I need Alex." he said desperately. "Yes you can, Jake. You know the stories. You can finish this, Jake." He said as he let go of Jake's hand, letting the sword go through his chest.

"Will!" Jake yelled as both he and Will fell to the ground and Jake tried to shield his brother's eyes from the mirror queen. "He's dying, Jacob." said the Queen.

"Will, don't look at her." Jacob said desperately. "What are you going to do to help him, Jacob?" the queen asked as her looks started transforming into Charlotte's. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jacob yelled at the Queen.

"He needs someone, Will. He needs...Me." She said as she changed into Charlotte in the mirror right before Will's eyes. "Come to me, Will. Let me hold you, my love."

"No, Will, it's a trick. Don't go!" Jake said. "Charlotte." Will said as he held his hand to the mirror. "Charlotte."

"Come to me, Will." the Queen said.

"No, it's not Charlotte, Will! Don't go!" Jake yelled.

Jake looked into the mirror for a brief moment and saw Will stand up and walk with the fake Charlotte. "Will..." he said helplessly. He heard the evil queen laugh and clap. "What a beautiful beautiful bed time story this will be!"

Jake choked back a sob as he hid behind the wall.

Will crawled to the queen still under the spell of the queen, still believing her to be Charlotte.

When he was in the circle where the Queen's throne sat, her looks transformed back into her own when Will was completely under her spell as she pulled the pin out of the man in furs chest and put it into Will's.

"Now Will complete the spell, my love." She said to him, still in Charlotte's voice. "Mirror mirror...on the wall. Who's fairest?" she asked softly. "You are the fairest of them all." Will said as their faces drew closer. "NO! DON'T KISS HER!" Jake screamed before he smashed the mirror with his axe. The wicked queen screamed as her body began to shatter. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Will, who was still under the Queen's spell, picked up the shards of glass looking for her guidance as she screamed at him to stop the man in furs that was running out of the window with the mirror in his hands as Will ran after him and the two were out of the window and plummeting to the ground.

"WILL!" Jake yelled. The two fell and hit the ground, shattering the mirror, causing the queen to explode. Then the tower began to shake and rumble as it fell apart.

Jake held on to whatever he could as the tower rumbled and fell as he was trapped under the Queen's mattresses. The tower crumbled completely. Jake quickly got out of the mattresses and was found by Cavaldi.

"Jacob, it is I, Cavaldi." he said as he tried to wake Jake up and once Jake had opened his eyes to see Cavaldi his first question spilled out of his mouth. "Where's Will?" he asked as Cavaldi helped him up and led him through the rubble of the fallen tower then through the forest where Jake rushed over to Will's lifeless body.

"Will, wake up!" Jake called out as he tried to awaken Will. "No, we must break the curse first!" Cavaldi said as he dragged him over to one of the crypts. "Which crypt is your Alexandra in, Jacob?" Cavaldi asked as they stood in front of some of the crypts.

"This one!" The two pushed open the crypt to reveal Alex still in a deep slumber.

"The spell can be broken with a kiss. A kiss of true love." Cavaldi explained. Jake looked at Cavaldi before back at Alex. Gently he lifted her up and held her in his arms. Slowly he leaned in and their lips met in a kiss of true love.

Once Jake had pulled away from her and laid her back down he watched her in curiosity, hoping she would wake. _Come on, love., _he thought before he kissed her again. "Come on, Alex, come back to me."

Alex took a gasp of air as her eyes opened and she looked straight into Jake's eyes as a smile instantly formed on her face. "Jake..." she said softly as she sat up and kissed his lips. "Thank you for saving me." she said with a bright smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soon all of the other girls were waking up.

Cavaldi left the two to their privacy as Jake helped Alex out of the crypt. "I guess you saved me from sleep with a kiss this time." she said with a smile at their inside joke and Jake nodded.

"Misses Charlotte! Looka, Alexandra, your sister!" Cavaldi said happily as he hugged the woman.

Alex looked at Jake before she kissed his cheek and ran to her sister. "Charlotte! You're ok!" she said as she hugged her sister. They hugged as everyone danced about happily. "Come on, Will, time to go." Jake said to his still unmoving brother. "Will, the spell's broken!" Jake said louder. "Will?" he asked as he tapped his brother's face. "Come on, Will." he said.

He knelt down and was about to kiss. Will to try and awaken him when, "Not...you." Will muttered. "Why don't you give it a try, Charlotte? Might work better." he said as he sat down on a rock and Alex smiled as she sat next to Jake on the ground as she held his hand.

Charlotte knelt down and kissed Will. She gasped as Will then flipped them over, pressing his lips firmly against hers. "Had to know what that was like before the story ended." Will said charmingly before he kissed Charlotte again.

Alex smiled as she shook her head before she rested her head on Jake's leg. "Alright everyone, let's get you all home!" Jake said happily as they all joined hands with the children and happily skipped along. Even Cavaldi.

Everyone ran happily into the light of the village as the little girls all ran to their families while Jake, Alex, Charlotte, Will, and Cavaldi were all walking into the light of the village as well as Cavaldi pushed through Jake and Will to gloat.

"Jake, thank you for stopping to see me all of those months ago." Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck again. "Oh, by the way, you need to keep a hold of this." Cavaldi said as he handed Jake his book. "I liked it. It wasa a very good read." he said.

"You found it!" Jake said happily as he opened the book, but found that it wasn't his stories that were inside as he looked over at Alex as she smiled at him and Angelika danced over with her sisters as she handed Alex her bag before dancing away with her sisters happily as Alex looked back at Jake. "When they were about to take you away, I thought they would try and do something to your stories." she said with a smile as she took Jake's book out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Alex." he said, stunned. She smiled. "I had to keep your stories safe, darling. I couldn't let them burn into nothing. I felt like it was my duty to keep them safe." she said as she walked over to Jake. "Thank you." he held her close to him and kissed the top of her head. Alex smiled up at him. "You're very welcome, sweetheart." she said as she held him.

"I love you, Alex." he sighed happily. _I love you so much., _he continued on in his thought.

Alex looked up at him. "I love you too, Jake. So much." she said as she kissed his shoulder. Jake leaned down and kissed her lovingly. Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as lovingly.

"I thought I lost you, Charlotte. Truly, I never thought I'd see you again, you have no idea how upset I was." Will said as he held Charlotte's hand. "You'd never lose me, Will." she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her as they walked around the music-filled village. "And I want to make sure I never will have to worry again." he said as he stopped her and looked her straight in the eyes. "I've been known for a while as a bit of a lady's man...going from one woman to the next...I'm ready to stop and settle down though. With the one lady that means everything to me. You." he said as he knelt down on one knee and Charlotte heard her sister gasp softly from not too far away from her.

"Charlotte Evangelina Nell, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he held her hand in his and looked up at her with love in his own eyes as he looked into hers.

Charlotte smiled happily. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Well, your sister and my brother will be happy to know that I've finally believed-" he started before he heard Jake and Alex cheering. "He Believes!" he heard Jake yell happily. "I knew he would believe eventually!" Alex cheered. "OH MY GOD HELL HAS FROZEN OVER WILHEM CARL GRIMM BELIEVES IN THE FAIRY RELM! HE BELIEVES IN THE MYTHICAL! GOD SAVE THE QUEEN HE BEEEEELLLIIIIEEEEEVVVVEEESSS S!" Jake yelled in joy.

Jake swooped Alex up in his arms as they celebrated and danced to the music. "Oh and Congratulations Charlotte and Will!" Alex yelled happily. "Is he always like that?" Charlotte asked Will. "Is she always like that?" Will asked Charlotte simultaneously.

The two exchanged looks and then followed Jake and Alex into the dancing crowd of people.


End file.
